Rêves et espoirs
by Kirwane
Summary: Vampire, un rêve et un espoir, cependant les cauchemars ne sont jamais loin, et Bella et Edward devront en subir les conséquences. Suite d'hésitation, et si la fin que tout le monde connait serait différente ?
1. Rêves

_Tout les personnages appartiennent a Stephanie Meyer, j'espère respecter ses œuvres magnifiques en écrivant cette histoire._

_Auteur : Kirwane_

_Correctrice : Nie ashu et Elwyn.  
_

_Milles merci a ma femme et ma fille, qui me supporte et m'aide pour cette fiction !  
_

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voila ma toute première fanfic, sur Twilight, étant un peu restée sur ma faim en lisant les 4 livres, j'ai décider qu'il serait intéressant de faire une autre fin, de modifier l'histoire, alors j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, si vous avez quoique ce soit a dire j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_

* * *

  
_

Je n'aurais pu penser qu'un jour ma vie aurait pris ce tournant. Je n'ai aucun regret même si le prix à payer fut élevé.

Le jour était enfin arrivé. Ce pourquoi j'avais attendu tant de temps. Ma transformation allait enfin avoir lieu. Charlie n'était pas au courant et ne le saurait sans doute pas avant plusieurs semaines ; officiellement je me rendais en vacances en France avec Edward et sa famille. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à la peine que j'allais lui faire du fait que je le verrai mourir, moi à jamais figée dans mes 18ans.

Je me réveillai tôt ce matin-là ; Edward étant parti chasser hier soir, je me décidai à prendre une douche avant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Charlie et moi. Plus que deux jours. Cette pensée en moi ne m'effrayait plus. Seul un sentiment d'impatience était en moi. J'avais hâte d'enfin appartenir à son monde et de pouvoir être avec lui sans aucune crainte pour l'avenir. Surtout sans craintes.

Dès que je sortis de la salle de bain, une voix me fit sursauter :

- « Je ne te dérange pas Bella » me fit un certain lutin.

- « Alice ! » m'écriais-je, surprise.

- « Que fais-tu ici ? ». Avec un sourire espiègle elle me tendit des vêtements que je ne reconnaissais pas.

- « Je pense que tu auras besoin de ça aujourd'hui » répondit-elle.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

- «Disons que j'ai eu une vision intéressante », dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- «Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que … »

Le temps de prononcer cette phrase, elle était déjà sortie par la fenêtre. Je regardais l'ensemble posé sur le lit. Une jupe bleu foncé légèrement fendue sur le coté et un dos-nu noir étaient complétés par des chaussures à talon d'une marque française qui m'était inconnue. Peu motivée par la perspective qu'Alice me réservait encore une surprise, je mis néanmoins les vêtements qu'elle m'avait préparés. Je filai ensuite en direction de la cuisine et commençai à faire du café. Charlie arriva peu après, et nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner en silence. Avant de filer à l'école, il me demanda :

- « Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

- « Non rien pour l'instant, pourquoi ? »

- « Rien, je te trouvais juste … différente. »

Sur ce je sortis de la maison en direction de ma camionnette, et secrètement je me réjouis de voir les nuages gris sur tout l'horizon, Edward pourra venir au lycée. Etant au mois d'avril, le soleil faisait quelques apparitions, marquant le « départ en camping » des Cullen. Chaque journée sans Edward me paraissait lente, vide, et je ne pouvais supporter longtemps notre éloignement. C'est pourquoi le soleil était devenu l'un de mes ennemis personnels, l'ennemi naturel du secret des vampires.

Le trajet me paraissait bien long, ma vieille voiture ne voulant dépasser les 80, je parvins néanmoins au parking du lycée. Tout en me garant, je vis avec plaisir une Volvo argentée. Son propriétaire ne devait pas être bien loin. En effet dès que je sortis de la voiture des bras glacés entourèrent avec douceur ma taille.

- « Tu m'as manqué Bella » prononça t-il de sa voix d'archange. !

- « Edward … » prononçai-je tout en me rapprochant de lui, goûtant avec délectation à son odeur sucrée.

Celui-ci dut néanmoins mettre fin à notre étreinte pour ne pas dépasser les limites que nous nous étions imposés et me murmura à l'oreille :

- "Allons-y, bien qu'il ne me tarde pas d'entendre les pensées obscènes de tous les garçons présents quand ils te verront" me lança t-il avec un long soupir.

"Mais je dois bien avouer que cette tenue te va à ravir, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche Bella" ajouta t-il avec ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le lycée, main dans la main pour assister à nos cours. Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à ma classe, car j'avais cours de Mathématiques avec Alice, tandis que lui avait cours d'Espagnol. Je le vis s'en aller avec regrets, non sans m'avoir effleuré les lèvres avec douceur. Alice m'attrapa alors le bras et m'emmena en classe.

- " Allez viens Bella, tu le verras bien assez à l'heure du déjeuner, maintenant tu es à moi pendant toute la durée du cours"

Je redoutais ce qui allait se passer, sachant que voir ma meilleure amie dans un pareil état d'excitation ne présageait rien de bon, ce fut alors en traînant les pieds que je la suivis en classe, ne pouvant m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait bien pu mijoter. J'en eu une petite idée lors de mon entrée en classe, bien que j'aurais dû m'en douter avec les vêtements qu'elle m'avait fait porter. Je sentis les regards insistants de tous les garçons, pendant que je me dirigeais en classe, et je pouvais jurer que Mike Newton avait la mâchoire complètement déboitée. Tandis que je m'asseyais à ma place, je glissais discrètement à l'oreille de mon amie :

- « Alice si ton plan consiste à rendre Edward jaloux, tu as parfaitement réussi, vu les regards plus qu'insistants de nos camarades, mais la prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de ne plus JAMAIS suivre tes plans. » lui lançai-je d'un ton menaçant

- « Tu te trompes Bella, rendre Edward jaloux n'est pas du tout mon objectif, sinon ce serait trop facile, mais je ne veux pas encore te gâcher la surprise, alors soit patiente s'il te plaît, d'accord ? » fit-elle d'un ton implorant.

Je poussai encore un long soupir, sachant que je n'arriverais pas à obtenir quelconque information d'Alice. Je dus donc subir les regards plus qu'insistants de Mike, en essayant de me concentrer sur le cours et priant pour qu'il se termine au plus vite afin que je puisse rejoindre Edward. Dès que je sortis de cours, je me dépêchai de me rendre à la cantine en compagnie d'Alice, afin de rejoindre les Cullen, mais Mike en avait décidé autrement et me prit le bras :

- « Bella je pourrais te voir un instant s'il te plaît ? »

- « Je me rendais à la cafétéria ... »

- « Ce ne sera pas long je te le jure ! » me répondit-il.

- « D'accord, je te rejoins dans quelques instants » adressai-je à ma meilleure amie »

- « Ne tarde pas trop, Bella » en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Bien décidée à ignorer ces allusions malvenues, je suivis Mike jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille pour que nous puissions discuter sans être dérangés.

- « Écoute Bella je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours décidée à rester avec ... Cullen » il prononça ce dernier mot avec dégoût. En effet, ces deux-là ne pouvaient se supporter, et ne passaient leur temps qu'à se chercher mutuellement, bien que de ce coté-là Edward en sortait tout le temps vainqueur. Agacer un vampire n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout lorsque celui-ci se révélait particulièrement jaloux, et Mike semblait l'avoir appris à ses dépends, notamment après plusieurs humiliations publiques où Edward l'avait frappé sans crier gare, mais tout en réussissant à se contrôler suffisamment pour lui coller un bel œil au beurre noir, sans toutefois le tuer. Malgré ça Mike ne s'était apparemment pas décidé à abandonner, et revenait à la charge en espérant sans doute que par quelque opération du Saint-Esprit, je pouvais tomber amoureuse de lui.

- « Mike, tu sais très bien que j'aime Edward, et rien ni personne ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit, alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi tranquille, et passe à autre chose, Jessica a encore l'air ... »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, si bien que je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase, mon dos rencontra le mur derrière moi et je me sentis piégée.

- « Bella s'il te plaît ... »

Il rapprocha doucement son visage du mien, je voulais appeler à l'aide, crier pour qu'il s'écarte mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge, je demeurais tétanisée malgré et moi, et maudis cent fois mon corps trop faible pour réagir. Alors qu'il commençait à approcher ses lèvres des miennes, ce fut trop et mon genou partit plus vite que je ne le pensais. Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, Mike était à genoux plié en deux en se tenant l'entrejambe. Furieuse, je lui lançai :

-« Ne recommence plus jamais ! Je ne suis pas un trophée à obtenir, la prochaine fois je serai moins gentille » et partis en courant sans me retourner.

J'arrivai essoufflée à la cafétéria, et allai m'asseoir à la table habituelle. Apparemment mon visage trahissait encore mes émotions car Edward me regarda avec inquiétude et me demanda ce qui m'était arrivé. Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé, en voyant ses poings se crisper de fureur au fur et à mesure de mon histoire. Néanmoins quand j'abordai le passage du coup de genou, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et me répondit qu'il espérait que ce sale imbécile ne pourrait pas marcher normalement avant longtemps. Ce fut donc avec soulagement que je mangeais en compagnie de mes vampires préférés, assistant avec amusement à un échange de vannes entre Emmett et Edward, ce dernier se défoulant sur son frère à propos d'une partie de baseball dans laquelle il l'accusait d'avoir triché et de leur avoir arraché leur victoire à un point. Je souris en repensant aux parties auxquelles j'avais assisté, Esmée avait raison de vouloir sans arrêt les surveiller car malgré le fait que Emmett tentait de tout nier en bloc, il était néanmoins un beau tricheur. Mais cela amusait davantage ses frères et sœurs de le voir essayer de tout nier, alors que personne n'était dupe, et Edward en profitait pleinement pour le taquiner sur ce sujet.

Le repas finit trop vite à mon goût, et ce fut avec regrets que j'entendis la sonnerie de la reprise des cours, mais au moment où je me dirigeais vers ma salle de classe, Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me chuchota :

- « Serait-tu d'accord pour sécher tes cours de cet après midi pour venir avec moi ? »

Je le regardais alors, tentant de déchiffrer son expression, et de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette demande, néanmoins devant son air implorant, je ne pus qu'accepter, à nouveau piégée par l'or liquide de ses yeux, et un sourire resplendissant accueillit ma réponse.

- « Viens, suis-moi. » ajouta-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

Je décidai donc de le suivre, espérant enfin savoir ce qu'Alice avait prévu. Ce fut main dans la main que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt, lieu qui décidemment contenait de plus en plus de mystères.

* * *

_Voila mon chapitre d'introduction est terminé, le 2ème est presque terminé et j'espère bientôt le mettre en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! See you later !_


	2. Tous les mêmes

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, une semaine après, j'ai essayer de faire vite ! Voici la suite donc de la petite surprise d'Alice, je reste encore classique dans l'histoire, mais cependant des êtres de la même famille mystique ne vont pas tarder a faire leur apparition. Je vous réserve encore des petites surprises, alors patientez un peu, et faites vous plaisir je l'espère en lisant cette fanfic !_

_Merci encore a Elwyn !!!_

* * *

Une fois arrivés à la bordure de la forêt, Edward me demanda :

- « Tu permets un instant ? » et sans rien ajouter me porta dans ses bras, et commença à courir à toute allure entre les arbres. Serrée avec délectation contre son torse, je profitais de cette promiscuité pour m'imprégner de son odeur, a nul autre pareille, et regardais le paysage défiler sans crainte, commençant à apprécier la vitesse, enfin surtout dans ses bras, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me crisper quand le compteur de sa voiture dépassait les 200 km/h. Nous débouchâmes alors dans une clairière. Je la reconnus, notre clairière. Nous étions au début du printemps et les fleurs faisaient déjà leur apparition. Des jonquilles blanches et jaunes sortaient timidement leurs pétales, et des parterres de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches venaient compléter ce paysage féerique. Un vent léger venait caresser agréablement mon visage et jouait avec mes boucles brunes. Je goûtais avec délice aux rayons de soleil sur ma peau nue. Je me tournai pour regarder Edward et ce que je vis m'émerveilla davantage que je ne le pensais possible. Sa peau étincelait telle des milliers de diamants. Le soleil créait des reflets d'or chaud dans ses cheveux, rappelant ceux de ses yeux, ces derniers reflétant un bonheur et une tendresse extrême. Il me prit alors la main et me conduisit vers une souche d'arbre sur laquelle il s'assit, moi sur ses genoux. Sans un mot nous nous contemplâmes un bon moment, avant que je ne me décide à parler :

- « Je te remercie de m'avoir conduite ici, mais j'ai l'impression que la beauté du paysage n'est pas la seule raison de notre venue, je me trompe ? » l'interrogeai-je d'une voix douce.

- « Bella, nous allons bientôt partir. »

- « J'en ai hâte. »

- « Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas revoir tes amis et tes parents avant longtemps, et que même après tu devras les quitter rapidement ; je sais que nous en avons déjà parlé, mais je voulais savoir si ta décision était toujours irrévocable, je ne veux pas que tu aies de quelconques regrets, je veux avant tout être sûr que c'est le mieux pour toi. »

- « La seule et unique chose que je pourrais regretter, ce serait de ne pas pouvoir passer mon éternité à tes côtés, je n'envisage pas un avenir sans toi, sans le shopping d'Alice, les blagues d'Emmett, l'amitié de Jasper, la rivalité avec Rosalie, et l'amour de Carlisle et Esmée. » Sentant les larmes arriver, je souhaitais continuer :

« J'ai enfin trouvé où était ma place, celle que je cherchais depuis toujours, et je sais pertinemment que rien ni personne ne pourra un jour me faire regretter les décisions que j'ai prises. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, souhaitant lui montrer toute ma détermination, pour lui montrer que je resterais inflexible, et je fus encore absorbée par la profondeur de son regard. Je savais que je faisais le bon choix, moi une humaine banale avait eu la chance de rencontrer un être si spécial, je savais que le danger n'était pas loin, mais je savais aussi que tout bonheur à un prix, que l'on n'obtient pas ce qu'on désire sans sacrifice. Ce sacrifice, j'étais prête à le faire maintenant. Perdre mon humanité, mes amis, ma famille, était un prix conséquent que j'étais prête à payer sur le champ pour mon bonheur. Cette pensée était égoïste, naïve, mais néanmoins je voulais y croire, croire en un lendemain plus beau, croire en un futur que j'aurais choisi.

Sans toutefois me quitter des yeux, il avança son visage vers le mien, et je frissonnai quand je sentis ses lèvres glacées contre les miennes, m'embrassant d'abord timidement puis notre baiser commença à se faire plus passionné. Mes bras entourèrent sa nuque et je me rapprochai davantage de lui, voulant profiter pleinement de ce moment de bonheur intense. Je sentis ses bras me serrer contre lui, et notre étreinte semblait refléter nos pensées : amour, crainte, confiance. Nous ne sommes que des enfants pour ce monde, mais nous avions décidé de trouver notre bonheur. Lui vampire, moi humaine, de nature différente et pourtant pareille. Nous avions décidé de briser les règles, et de décider de nous-mêmes de quoi serait fait notre futur.

Nous restâmes en moment enlacés, sans un mot, à profiter juste du moment présent, du bonheur qu'il nous avait été attribué.

- « Bella » me chuchota Edward de sa voix de velours.

« Je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment déjà, je pense que l'instant est le bon. »

Intriguée, je tentai de déchiffrer son expression, ne sachant pas aux premiers abords où celui-ci voulait en venir.

- « Je t'écoute. » lui répondis-je.

- « Avant que tu ne transformes définitivement en vampire, je désirerais avant tout … »

- « EDWARD CULLEN » gronda une voix menaçante.

- « Sale cabot. » répondit ce dernier d'une voix froide.

Je me retournai dans la direction dans laquelle j'entendis le cri, et retins mon souffle quand je vis Jacob, s'avançant vers nous animé d'une colère noire. Habillé uniquement d'un short en jean usé, ses cheveux en bataille et ses cernes me laissaient supposer que sa journée n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- « Jake que fais-tu ici ? » lui demandai-je, furieuse.

Il nous avait interrompu au plus mauvais moment, où Edward allait enfin m'éclairer sur ce qu'Alice et lui avaient derrière la tête. Je tentais de me retenir à grand peine sachant qu'il me faudrait tout mon sang froid pour les empêcher de s'entretuer. Le foudroyant du regard tandis qu'il s'avançait, j'attendis qu'il m'explique ça réponse à sa présence en ses lieux.

- « Je viens de la part de la meute. » me déclara-t'il. Puis il se tourna en direction d'Edward.

- « Je viens vous rappeler le traité. Aucune morsure n'est tolérée sur un humain. Même si celle-ci n'est pas mortelle, les Quileute ne tolèreront aucun écart. Si jamais vous autres sangsues décidez de ne pas respecter le contrat passé avec la tribu, la sentence sera la mort. »

- « Je le savais déjà, sale cabot, mais ton esprit essaye de me cacher la deuxième raison de ta présence. » répondit Edward agacé.

- « En effet, après un vote des anciens, nous avons décidé de vous avertir, TOUTE morsure, même hors du territoire Quileute sera sanctionnée. Si jamais vous décidez de ne pas respecter le traité, vous ne serez plus les bienvenus ici. Ai-je été clair ? Ou veux-tu que j'exprime ma pensée à voix haute ? ajouta Jacob rageusement.

- « QUOI ?!!! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et depuis quand le traité est-il modifiable ? Jake c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Criai-je à bout de nerf.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers moi étonnés, il était rare que je me mette en colère, et sachant ces deux-là prompts à se battre, je devais sans cesse jouer le rôle de médiateur, mais cette fois-ci c'était trop, je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

- « Calme-toi Bella, tu n'y changeras rien. Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger qui t'entoure, mais ouvre les yeux bon sang !! Ce sont des monstres inhumains, ta place n'est pas parmi eux. Le traité est irrévocable, les anciens ont voté. Tu dois toi aussi respecter les règles. »

- « Le seul monstre ici c'est toi. Je te considérais comme mon meilleur amis, mais tu as décidé de menacer de mort ma famille, alors ne t'attends à quoique ce soit de ma part. »

-« Bella … » Il se mit alors à trembler de fureur et de tristesse. Edward se plaça devant moi et commença à gronder, lèvres retroussée prêt à bondir au moindre signe de menace envers moi.

Je ne voulais pas que cela finisse comme ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Quoique je dise, Jacob était quelqu'un d'important pour moi, et je ne voulais pas le perdre ou le voir blessé. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Comment une petite humaine pouvait elle s'interposer entre un vampire et un loup garou ?

Deux loups arrivèrent soudain aux cotés de Jake. Je reconnus la fourrure sable de Seth, qui vint se placer aux côtés de Jake essayant sans doute de le calmer pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère, puis un autre loup, de fourrure grise que je soupçonnais être Leah se plaça devant son frère pour les protéger tous les deux.

Trois loups nous faisaient face, la situation se dégradait à une vitesse alarmante. Décidément mon aimant à poisse était plus puissant que jamais, j'espérais secrètement que ma transformation puisse remédier à cela, mais je ne faisais pas trop d'espoirs. J'aurais toujours le don de me retrouver dans les pires situations possibles. Repoussant mes idées noires, j'essayais d'évaluer la situation et regardai Edward du coin de l'œil. Toujours en position défensive il avait néanmoins retrouvé un minimum de sang froid, et semblait concentré au maximum sur les pensées qu'il devait entendre.

Leah poussa un feulement rauque et je sentis des présences derrière moi. Je retins ma joie à grand peine. Jasper se tenait aux côtés d'Edward, tandis qu'Alice et Esmée me mettaient à l'abri. Emmett et Rosalie se mettaient eux aussi à proximité Jasper et d'Edward, légerement plus en retrait, pendant que Carlisle s'avança légèrement, avec une démarche neutre. Les tremblements de Jacob semblèrent se calmer un peu, certainement par l'action de Jasper. Carlisle s'arrêta net dès que les grognements de Leah se firent plus menaçants. Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, voulant calmer les loups.

- « Nous ne voulons pas causer quelque trouble que ce soit, veuillez nous excusez » assura Carlisle de manière pacifique.

Seth entraîna Jacob dans les bois avant que cela ne dégénère, et Edward répondit pour Leah :

« Nous vous excusons pour cette fois, suceurs de sang, pardonnez le manque de maîtrise de Jacob, néanmoins je vous déconseille de recommencer un jour. »

Sur cette pensée elle disparut entre les arbres à la suite de son frère, nous laissant seuls dans la clairière.

- « L'incident est clos, retournons à la maison si vous avez quoique ce soit à dire, patientez jusqu'à notre arrivé. » nous dit Carlisle.

Pendant que la famille se mettait en route, je profitais du peu d'intimité retrouvée et me tournai vers Edward, étant bien décidé à connaître la raison pour laquelle j'étais encore en jupe et dos nu par l'intervention d'Alice.

- « Edward, avant que Jacob n'arrive, tu allais me parler de quelque chose d'important, non ? » lui demandais-je.

- « Bella, je préférerais ne pas en parler maintenant, s'il te plaît » répondit-il, ennuyé.

De plus en plus intriguée, je décidai de ne pas lâcher le morceau et voulus savoir ce qu'il en était.

- « Edward s'il te plaît, je ne vais pas attendre sagement que toi ou ta sœur m'explique enfin ce qu'il se passe, alors dis-le-moi je t'en pris »

- « Bella … »

A ce moment là, Alice déboula en compagnie de Jasper :

« Edward n'a pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, tu ne le feras pas craquer maintenant. » me dit-elle. Se tournant vers Edward avant que je puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elle lui dit : « Bella a raison, elle n'a pas à attendre des jours pour savoir ce qu'il en est, de plus je suis mal placée pour lui en parler. » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Elle ajouta avec un léger sourire : « Jazz et moi avions prévu d'aller dîner ce soir à l'extérieur, mais après ce petit accident je n'ai plus envie d'y aller, alors plutôt que de gâcher la réservation, pourquoi ne pas y aller à notre place ? » dit-elle surexcitée.

- « Alice qu'est ce que tu manigances ?! » demandais-je.

- « Bella, c'est bien toi qui veut enfin savoir toute l'histoire, alors accepte un point c'est tout, sinon tu connais mon frère aussi bien que moi, il repoussera l'échéance encore et encore. »

- « Quelle échéance, si cela concerne encore ma transformation, je … »

- « Cela ne concerne pas ta transformation, alors patience, Ed tu es d'accord ? »

Celui-ci approuva silencieusement. Décidément je le trouvais de plus en plus étrange. Mais d'ici quelques heures je saurais enfin ce qu'il en est. Suivant les conseils de mon amie, je me calmai silencieusement, et suivis ma famille en direction de leur maison, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait advenir.

* * *

Certains ont déjà dû deviner de quoi parle Alice, mais croyez-moi, un vampire n'est pas parfait ! Je ne vais pas faciliter la tâche à mon cher suceur de sang, et puis comme toujours des surprises vous attendront bientôt…

Merci à misiri-addict pour ma toute première review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant (et oui je ne vais pas être tendre avec Mike, je te l'assure !)

Le chapitre 3 est lui presque terminé, je vous le mets en ligne ce d'ici ce week-end certainement !

Bisouxxxxx


	3. Juste un espoir

_Pour la suite de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de varier un peu les points de vue. Le point de vue principal sera toujours celui de Bella, mais Edward, Alice et d'autres viendront enrichir l'histoire._

_Merci a Elwyn encore et toujours, prête a m'aider. Je dédie aussi ce chapitre a mon fidèle nutella, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible !_

_lena : je pense que le chapitre suivant repondra a tes idées je pense ^^_

_misiri-addict : oui, je suis TRES sadique, alors pas de pitié !_

_Bonne lecture !!_

_

* * *

  
_

POV Bella :

Je devrais remercier Alice pour toute son aide vis-à-vis d'Edward, mais pour le moment je n'avais qu'en tête son meurtre imminent. Après l'accident de la clairière, j'avais accompagné les Cullen chez eux. Charlie ayant de suite cédé à l'autorisation de passer la soirée chez en leur compagnie, j'étais toujours aussi étonnée de voir la facilité avec laquelle Alice manipulait mon père, mais je lui étais assez reconnaissante pour ne rien dire. Elle avait décidé de m'aider à me préparer pour ma sortie avec Edward, et ayant vu dans ses visions mes envies de prendre la fuite, elle ne me laissa pas une seule seconde seule. Je maudissais intérieurement sa capacité à lire l'avenir, mais m'étais résolue à la laisser faire. Pendant que cette dernière s'affairait sur mes cheveux, je regardais avec effarement la robe qu'elle et Rosalie m'avait choisie. Bleu marine, avec des fines bretelles, elle était composée d'un haut bustier simple tandis que la jupe s'élargissait en un drapé élégant descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Je craignais le pire venant de ma meilleure amie, celle-ci ayant apparemment décidé de me transformer en poupée Barbie pour mon rendez vous. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce rôle là, préférant de loin mon jean usé avec un débardeur et une paire de basket, le summum du confortable, mais Alice avait décidé de prendre en main la composition de ma garde robe, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps mon manque d'intérêt pour la mode. J'en étais donc réduite à me faire torturer à base de crème pour filles et de divers autres produits.

Je suppliais des yeux Rosalie afin que celle-ci mette fin à ce supplice, mais celle-ci me répondit d'un sourire :

- « Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux-là Bella, tu sais très bien comment est Alice, je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter même en utilisant la force. »

- « Laisse-moi au moins ce plaisir Bella, tant que tu es humaine, et puis pense un peu au plaisir de mon cher frère ! »

- « Alice s'il te plaît j'aimerais au moins arriver à me reconnaître dans la glace, alors repose tout de suite ces palettes de maquillage ou je m'en vais ! » lui lançai-je avec un regard noir.

- « Un peu de calme sœurette, j'ai bientôt fini, et puis comment veux-tu t'enfuir des mains de deux vampires ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire ravi.

J'entendis Rosalie ricaner doucement derrière moi. Tout en pensant à diverses manières de me venger de ce lutin de malheur, celle-ci finit enfin de me maquiller et m'aida à mettre ma robe. Elle m'amena ensuite devant son miroir et ce que je vis me surprit.

Je dû admettre qu'elle avait fait un travail extraordinaire, ma peau de sa couleur pâle ordinaire était délicatement relevée d'un léger rose sur mes joues, mes yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait gris bleuté les rendant plus fins, et d'un fard à paupières bleu soutenu dégradé vers les gris, qui faisait ressortit le marron chaud de mes yeux. Un discret rouge à lèvre rose irisé complétait l'ensemble. Mes cheveux légèrement ondulés descendaient en cascade libre sur mes épaules, me revoyant l'image d'une beauté qui m'était peu connue. Devant ma réaction de surprise, Alice me lança :

- « Et ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu pour ton mariage Bella, néanmoins je dois bien avouer que je suis satisfaite de moi » dit-elle en rigolant.

- « Je la regardais d'un air effrayé en réfléchissant aux heures de supplices qui m'attendaient auprès d'elle, étant sûre qu'elle ferait tout ce qui serait humainement (vampirement ?) possible pour me rendre parfaite.

- « Bella, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, sinon mon frère va commencer à s'impatienter » ajouta Rosalie avec un clin d'œil afin de me libérer de l'enthousiasme excessif d'Alice.

Néanmoins celle-ci me tendit une paire d'escarpins argentés, ornés de perles bleues en rappel à la robe ; je frissonnai légèrement à l'idée de l'épreuve qui m'attendait. Sachant mon équilibre défaillant, j'allais devoir me concentrer au maximum pour ne pas encore me ridiculiser en trébuchant comme j'en avais l'habitude. J'enfilai donc les chaussures prudemment, et avant qu'Alice ne fasse encore une retouche de dernière minute, je me dépêchai de me diriger vers l'escalier et me rendre dans le hall. En descendant le long de la rampe je vis Edward et retins mon souffle quelques instants. Il était habillé d'un costume gris foncé, légèrement bleuté, et d'une chemise blanche ouverte au niveau du col. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, avec un peu de gel, lui conférèrent un style décontracté et soigné en même temps. Je ne pouvais toujours pas en revenir de la chance que j'avais, d'avoir, d'aimer et d'être aimée par un être si parfait. Ses iris dorés semblaient m'absorber entièrement, néanmoins je dû m'arracher à regrets à leur contemplation pour me concentrer sur l'escalier, ne voulant pas risquer de trébucher ou de chuter. Une fois arrivée en bas de l'escalier, Edward me proposa son bras que j'acceptai sans hésiter, le regard à nouveau plongé dans ses yeux de topaze.

- « Tu es sublime dans cette robe, je vais encore devoir remercier Alice, il me semble. »  
Il me fit un sourire étincelant, me procurant une sensation de chaleur intense dans la poitrine, et mon cœur s'emballa encore une fois.

POV Edward :

Je la regardai descendre l'escalier. Parfaite. Ce mot n'était pas assez fort pour la décrire. Sa peau blanche était subtilement mise en valeur par le maquillage d'Alice, et une robe d'un bleu nuit soulignait harmonieusement ses formes. Elle était là, me regardant, ses prunelles marron fixées sur moi. Je ne pouvais ni ne voulait lutter contre la bouffée de chaleur envahissant mon cœur, si j'en avais encore un.

Je l'avais attendue tant d'années, que j'avais quasiment perdu tout espoir de rencontrer un jour quelqu'un me correspondant. Mon pouvoir était pour bien des gens un don mais pour moi il était aussi une malédiction, et cela m'à conduit à préférer l'éloignement vis-à-vis des autres. Entendre les pensées des autres sans le vouloir, connaitre leurs plus profonds secrets dès une quelconque proximité, cela m'était devenue insupportable. Ma solitude était devenue ma plus précieuse alliée, rendant visite de temps à autre a Carlisle et Esmée, pour qui mon amour dépassait mon dégoût premier de la télépathie. Néanmoins je préférais vivre en marge, en paix avec moi-même et ne recherchant pas davantage. Cette habitude augmenta davantage lorsqu'Emmett rejoignit la famille. Devant l'amour et les pensées néanmoins … suggestives que lui et Rosalie se portait mutuellement, je ne pouvais pas rester dans un rayon de 10 km autour d'eux sans me voir contraint de connaitre leur relation en profondeur … Il me fallut quelques années pour m'habituer, et à eux pour un peu se calmer pour revenir vivre chez les Cullen. Je m'étais résolue assez bien à ma condition de vampire, n'ayant que de vagues souvenirs de ma vie d'antan, malgré mon pouvoir peu évident, je passais des années calmes en compagnie de ma famille. L'arrivée d'Alice et de Jasper changea ma vie, et m'ouvrit les yeux en quelque sorte. De voir que chacun de mes frères et sœurs avait trouvé sa moitié, je me rendis compte de ma solitude. Humain je n'y accordais pas tant d'importance que cela, mais quand on a toute une éternité devant soi, on va vite à réfléchir sur ce genre de choses. Je partie un moment en voyage, cherchant à rencontrer d'autres vampires, cherchant peut être a ne plus me sentir seul. Tous mes efforts n'ayant servis qu'à ne créer quelques amitiés fragiles, j'avais décidé de ne plus espérer, et de retourner vivre chez moi. Apres tout les plaisanteries d'Emmett, l'amitié franche de Jasper, les originalités de Rosalie et Alice ainsi que l'amour que me portait Carlisle et Esmée me suffisait. Je n'étais qu'un fou pour désirer plus que ce que j'avais déjà. Mais ELLE était arrivée. ELLE avait chamboulé mon monde. Moi qui avais enfin renoncé à l'idée même de devenir proche de quelqu'un, de commencer quelconque relation, toutes mes résolutions étaient partie d'un regard, d'une odeur.

C'est ce même regard, d'un marron intense, profond qui me fixait et me décidait à la faire mienne pour toujours. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je lui proposai mon bras qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Toute ma famille était présente pour nous souhaiter une bonne soirée, tous aussi heureux que moi d'avoir trouvé un nouveau membre.

« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, sinon tu auras affaire a moi » me rappela Alice.

« Passe une bonne soirée » pensa Jasper.

« Je te parie 10 dollar que vous ne rentrerez pas avant l'aube » fit Emmett.

« J'aurais bien aimé allez au resto, quoique avec Emmett … » commença Rosalie tandis que me détournais immédiatement de ses pensées, ayant ma petite idée de la suite …

« Soit prudent mon fils, ne l'oublie pas » déclara Carlisle.

« Je t'aime Edward ainsi que Bella » fût la seule pensée d'Esmée.

Envahit d'une bouffée d'amour envers eux, (sauf envers Emmett pour lequel une petite vengeance serait adéquate) je me décidais à partir.

Entrainant Bella jusqu'à la voiture je lui ouvris la portière non sans regarder avec plaisir la manière dont sa robe la mettait en valeur, et pris le volant en direction de Port Angeles, là où Alice avait réservé le restaurant.

Aucun de nous ne parla pendant le trajet, trop occuper de profiter de ce moment d'intimité, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour parfaire ce moment.

* * *

_Un petit chapitre, plus introduction pour le suivant (plus long je vous l'assure !), qui sera là d'ici demain je pense (merci les vacances), voila a bientôt !_


	4. Et un cauchemard

_Voila le fameux chapitre promis, j'espère qu'il répondra a vos attentes !!_

_

* * *

  
_

POV Bella :

Nous étions arrivés à Port Angeles, à l'adresse indiquée par Alice, et je ne pus retenir un soupir exaspéré. Je connaissais pourtant bien cette dernière, à croire que le luxe était pour elle un élément essentiel de sa vie. Une belle devanture beige pâle associée à de grandes fenêtres bordées de blanc, ainsi que des plantes savamment placées offraient un cadre de richesse et de luxe non dissimulé. Des rideaux d'un blanc vaporeux cachaient astucieusement les clients du restaurant, tout en laissant passer le maximum de lumière.

Peu habituée a ce genre d'endroit, je me sentis mal à l'aise et n'avait décidément pas envie de rentrer dans ce restaurant. Néanmoins sachant Edward à mes côtés, je décidais de faire un effort, et de continuer à peaufiner mon plan de revanche contre ma meilleure amie. Une fois a l'intérieur, le maitre d'hôtel pris notre nom et nous plaça, je vis Edward serré discrètement les poings, sans doute a cause d'une quelconque pensée qu'il avait entendu. Bien installés, je décidais de passer à l'attaque avant que celui- ci lance tout autre sujet pour détourner mon attention.

- « De quoi voulais-tu me parler, tout à l'heure dans la clairière ? » lui demandais-je sans préambule.

- « Oh ça et bien … » hésita t'il un instant.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward aussi incertain, de quoi donc voulait-il me parler pour être ainsi ?

POV Edward :

A croire que je n'aurais jamais un moment de tranquillité pour parler avec Bella, dès notre arrivé, les pensées que j'entendis me firent encore grimacer, de quel droit ce maitre d'hôtel ce permet-il de penser ce genre de choses sur ma Bella ? Heureusement que je savais garder un minimum de sang froid, je risquais d'un instant à un autre de lui apprendre le respect qui convient aux femmes, surtout quand celles-ci sont accompagnées …

Même si le lieu était superbement choisis, sans doute devrais-je remercier Alice et ses prédictions, je n'arrivais pas à aborder le sujet. Cela me fit doucement rire, moi un vampire âgé d'un siècle je n'arrivais pas à me décidé d'aborder le sujet le plus important de ma vie. Non pas que l'envie n'y était pas, mais ne pas connaitre à l'avance la réaction de la personne d'en face était déstabilisant.

- « De quoi voulais-tu me parler, tout à l'heure dans la clairière ? » me demanda soudainement Bella.

- « Oh ça et bien … » j'hésitais un instant, je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler aussi vite, mais je ne pouvais la faire attendre plus longtemps. Je décidais donc de me lancer à l'eau.

- « Isabella Marie Swan, voudrait tu … » commençais-je

- « Excusez moi avez-vous choisis ? » demanda la serveuse.

Je lui lançais un regard assassin, non seulement celle-ci avait des pensées plus que mal placée a mon égard mais pour couronner le tout elle m'avait interrompu au plus mauvais moment. Calme toi mon gars, ce n'est qu'une humaine, calme toi pensais-je, même si l'envie de la vider de son sang me semblait alléchante, je ne voulais pas gâcher cette soirée pour si peu.

- « Non merci » lui fis-je sèchement.

Celle repartie froidement, je l'avais sans doute froissée, tant mieux, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que je ne lui fasse pas pire.

Bella me regarda, étonnée, décidément je devais lui paraitre bien étrange.

- « Bella mon amour, accepterais-tu de … »

« Tu va lui dire oui ?! » me fît une voix féminine.

Abasourdis, je regardais autour de moi. Non ce n'était pas possible, la voix qui avait prononcé ses mots ne pouvait être là …

« Edward grouille toi, j'ai hâte de faire rougir ma belle sœur »

« Espèce d'imbécile, dépêche-toi un peu de faire ta déclaration »

« Désolé j'ai n'ai pas pu les retenir, tu les connais … »

Alice ?!!!! Et Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper en prime ! Génial j'avais besoin de mes frères et sœurs m'espionnant …

- « Je vais vous tuez … » prononçais-je doucement.

- « Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Me fit Bella.

- « Disons que Alice et … les autres se sont montrés curieux ce soir … »

- « Quoi ?! Mais où sont-ils ? Et puis pourquoi sont-ils ici au juste ? » Me demanda t'elle, moitié curieuse moitié amusée.

- « Pour se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas » répondis-je espérant qu'ils reçoivent le message.

- « Oh allez Ed, fait pas la tête, pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant dans la famille, ce n'est pas juste qu'Alice soit la seule à voir ce qui se passe » me fit Emmett.

« Edward, ignore les et concentre toi sur Bella !! Si tu la fait encore pleurer je te … » je coupais les pensées d'Alice pour me concentrer sur le plus important.

- « Désolé, j'étais perdu dans les pensées »

- « J'imagine que c'est encore Alice la cause de tout ça » me répondit-elle en souriant. La situation semblait la faire rire, je ne m'en plaignis pas car cela la rendait davantage rayonnante, mais résultat : me concentrer était plus ardu.

- « Malheureusement en effet »

- « Maintenant je pense pouvoir connaitre la vérité non ? » me fit-elle charmante.

Je me levais de ma chaise, mit un genou à terre et pris la main de ma bien aimée. Je sortis de ma poche l'écrin noir, et plongeais mon regard dans ces yeux d'un marron profond.

- «Je pensais passer mon éternité seul, et je m'étais résolu à contempler le bonheur des autres sans jamais trouver le mien, je m'était contenté d'une vie simple, avec ma famille, mais tu est apparue, tu est celle que j'attendais depuis près d'un siècle, grâce à toi j'ai pu reprendre gout à ma vie d'immortel et je sais désormais que je ne la vivrais plus seul. Nous étions destiné à nous rencontrer, et j'en suis désormais sûr, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu es la plus belle créature qu'il m'a été permis de rencontré, et tu m'as fait l'honneur de pouvoir t'observer, te connaitre, et de rester a tes côté. Isabella Marie Swan, me ferais tu l'honneur de passer une vie d'éternité a mes côtés ? »

Je la contemplais, attendant sa réaction. Ses prunelles restaient neutres. Au bout de d'une dizaine de secondes, son expression n'avait pas changé.

-« Bella ? » lui demandais-je inquiet.

POV Bella :

- « Je vais vous tuez … » prononça Edward.

- « Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demandais-je. Il était rare que celui-ci exprime ses idées à haute voix. Je réfléchissais aux raisons qui l'avais motivé a prononcé cette phrase, quand il me répondit :

- « Disons que Alice et … les autres se sont montrés curieux ce soir … »

- « Quoi ?! Mais où sont-ils ? Et puis pourquoi sont-ils ici au juste ? » Je devais bien avouer que la situation m'amusait en quelques sortes, non pas parce que Alice avait encore décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardais pas, comme à son habitude, mais qu'Edward avait vraiment l'air embarrassé. Hors voir un vampire en tout point parfait être a ce point agité et stresser était très plaisant.

- « Pour se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas » répondit' il, certainement a leur égard. Il parut ailleurs pendant un moment, et je demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter …

- « Désolé, j'étais perdu dans les pensées » dit' il.

- « J'imagine que c'est encore Alice la cause de tout ça » Je ne me retiendrais pas longtemps, au vu de sa tête dérouté, le fou rire n'était pas loin, mais je réprimais cette idée ne pouvant néanmoins m'empêcher de sourire.

- « Malheureusement en effet » Acquiesça-t-il.

- « Maintenant je pense pouvoir connaitre la vérité non ? » me lui demandais-je souriante.

Je le vis se lever de sa chaise, allait' il partir maintenant alors que j'étais si prête de savoir enfin ce qui se passait ? Au lieu de ça il mit un genou par terre et sortis un objet de sa poche. Non non, mauvaise idée. TRES mauvaise idée. Il n'oserait pas … il ne pouvait pas …

- «Je pensais passer mon éternité seul, et je m'étais résolue à contempler le bonheur des autres sans jamais trouver le mien, je m'était contenté d'une vie simple, avec ma famille, mais tu est apparue, tu est celle que j'attendais depuis près d'un siècle, grâce à toi j'ai pu reprendre gout à ma vie d'immortel et je sais désormais que je ne la vivrais plus seul. Nous étions destiné à nous rencontrer, j'en suis désormais sûr, nous fait l'un pour l'autre. Isabella Marie Swan, accepterais-tu de passer le reste de ta vie d'immortelle a mes côtés ? »

Plongée dans son regard, je mis un moment à revenir à la réalité, enfin j'essayais.

-« Bella ? » me demanda t'il inquiet.

Biiiip le numéro que vous avez demandé est actuellement indisponible, veuillez essayez plus tard. Je devais rêver, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve dont j'allais me réveiller. Mon cerveau refusait de démarrer. Je refusais de réfléchir a quoique ce soit.

- « Bella est ce que ça va ? » me redemanda t'il.

- « je … je … » Echec système, veuillez redémarrez.

« EDWARD !!! » fit Emmett en entrant dans le restaurant, suivis de toute la troupe.

- « Félicitations !!!! » me fit Alice en me serrant dans ses bras, suivie de Rosalie.

Houlà, là il y avait un GROS problème, déjà ils savaient apparemment exactement ce qui allait se passer, mais le problème c'est que je n'avais pas eu le temps de donner ma réponse. Je regardais Edward pendant un instant, celui-ci parut complètement perdu.

Quelle idée de me demander en mariage !! Il connait mon passé, et il sait très bien mon avis sur la question. Avec le mariage de mes parents ayant totalement explosé au bout de quelques années, et celui de ma mère et de Phil qui se passait mal, je n'avais pas envie de tenter l'expérience, surtout pour l'éternité. Le fait de passer le reste de ma vie aux côtés d'Edward ne me dérangeait pas, après tout j'allais perdre mon humanité pour lui, mais me demander de nous marier était totalement absurde. Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter, je ne voulais pas. Pour moi se retrouvé liés pour liens sacrés du mariage n'était autre que blague grotesque, comment jurer d'aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare alors qu'elle nous avait déjà séparé ?

- « Maintenant que la demande a été faite, je vais te montrer les robes de mariage que j'ai déjà sélectionnées. Avez-vous déjà choisis une date ? Il faut s'y prendre rapidement si … » me demanda Alice plus hystérique que jamais.

De plus en plus mal a l'aise, je n'arrivais à la regarder dans les yeux. Ni elle ni quiconque d'ailleurs. Leur révéler que je ne pouvais pas épouser Edward leur ferait mal, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Jasper semblait avoir sentit mon malaise, ainsi que celui d'Edward, et ne tarda pas à comprendre la situation.

- « Alice, calme toi ma chérie s'il te plait, Emmett, Rosalie, essayer de refréner votre joie et suivez moi, nous devons les laissez seuls »

- « Allez Jasper, ne joue pas les rabats joie, laisse moi me réjouir et taquiner mon petit frère comme il se doit » s'exclama Emmett en rigolant.

- « TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !!! »

Alice me regarda plus attentivement, puis Edward, et devint tout de suite plus grave.

- « Sortons, Jasper à raison »

Rosalie et Emmett suivirent Jasper à regret, non sans être pressés par Alice.

Edward et moi étions à nouveau seuls, enfin hormis les clients du restaurant nous espionnant, outrés par ce remue ménage venant déranger leur repas.

J'avais pris ma décision, et elle était irrévocable, le mariage n'était pas fait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas. Que dirais Charlie voyant sa fille de 17 ans se marier avec la personne qui l'avait déjà trahie dans le passé ? Comment m'assurer qu'il ne me quitterait pas à nouveau, une fois mariés ? Je ne voulais pas revivre les mêmes situations que ma mère, l'ayant tant de fois consolée en larmes. Je voulais être libre.

Je me tournais vers Edward, lui donnant la réponse qu'il attendait tant, ne pouvant combler ses espérances.

- « Edward je … »

* * *

_Interdiction de tuer l'auteur, même si celle-ci est particulièrement sadique ... bon allez pas de pitié pour les vampires !!!_

_Laissez moi des reviews ça me ferait plaisir ^^_


	5. Souffrances

_Ce chapitre sera un peu plus cours, principalement basé sur les émotions de Bella, certains n'aimeront peut être pas la voir se lamenter, mais je pense que c'est essentiel. J'ai arrangé quelques parties de son passé (pour la relation de sa mère et de Phil par exemple), je me suis basée grandement sur ma vie, sur des sentiments que j'ai eu pour écrire ce chapitre, essayant vraiment de faire quelque chose de vivant. Je suis encore loin du bon résultat, mais j'espère de tout cœur que les mots écrits ici vous transmettrons quelques sentiments que ce soit._

* * *

_Voila, pour la suite je me suis inspirée de certains morceaux de musique que j'apprécie beaucoup : The poet and the pendulum de Nightwish, et emergency de Paramore. Je vous les conseille vivement ^^  
_

* * *

- « Edward je … »

Je vis son inquiétude, ses doutes, mais aussi une telle tendresse que mes mots restèrent en travers de la gorge. Je ne pouvais répéter les erreurs de ma mère, non je ne devais pas …

Mais je le voyais lui, devant moi. Je vis ses défauts, son humanité, si rarement dévoilée aux autres. Je vis ses faiblesses, j'étais sa faiblesse. Je savais qu'il était aussi la mienne, mais je pensais être la plus faible, après qu'il m'ait quittée, je pensais égoïstement avoir été celle qui ait le plus souffert. Je me trompais, il en avait souffert lui aussi, je voyais dans ses yeux la peur de me perdre un jour.

- « je suis désolée, mais c'est la seule chose que je ne puis t'offrir, je suis prête à tout pour toi, mais le mariage est la seule et unique chose que je ne peux t'accorder »

Je détournais mon visage, le regarder en face était trop difficile pour moi.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je sortis du restaurant, les larmes aux yeux, mon cœur broyé. Je lui avais fait du mal, je le savais, mais je savais aussi que je pouvais faire autrement. Je le fuyais lui, mais aussi ma lâcheté.

Trahison.

- « Bella !!! » m'interpella Alice, et sans réfléchir je me jetais dans ses bras.

- « Je suis désolée Alice, mais je ne pouvais pas, c'est au dessus de moi, je suis si … »

- « Ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi Bella, jamais. Tu sais que je t'aime comme ma sœur, et que cela ne changera jamais, allez vient, allons dans un lieu plus adapté »

Je la suivis jusqu'à la Porche de Rosalie, où celle-ci me jeta un bref regard, triste. Bien que je ne la connaissais peu, je savais que par son passé elle comprenait ma réponse. Elle aussi avait subi de grandes souffrances, bien pire que les miennes. A la veille de son mariage avec un riche jeune homme, celui-ci l'avais violée, lui et ses amis, et l'avait laissée pour morte dans une ruelle avant que Carlisle ne la trouve et la transforme. Elle c'était vengée, en les tuant tous un par un, eux qui lui avait brisé tous ces rêves et tous ces espoirs. Je la regardais, belle, rayonnante, comblée. Elle avait eu le courage de surmonter son terrible passé, ses souvenirs immondes, et vivait maintenant heureuse.

Refoulant un sanglot, je me mis à l'arrière de la voiture avec Alice, tandis que Rosalie prenait le volant, laissant Emmett et Jasper rentrer avec Edward. Je ne dis pas un mot de tout le trajet, et une fois arrivé chez moi je jetais un regard désolé à Alice. Mais celle-ci me comprenais, notre compréhension allait au delà des mots, en cela je luis serais éternellement reconnaissante, mais je devais surmonter mon problème moi-même. Je franchis la porte, et remarqua que tout était éteint. Mon père devait être allé voir Billy, sans doute pour profiter lui aussi d'une soirée de libre. Sans allumé les lumières, je montais directement dans ma chambre.

Je ne voulais voir personne, être seule. Je pris mon MP3 et commença à écouter Emergency de Paramore. Bercée par la musique, je sombrais dans un semi coma. Les événements de cette soirée me semblait trop irréel, trop dur a accepter. La musique triste entrait en résonance avec mon cœur, reflétant ce que je ne pouvais exprimer.

Blocage.

Je ne pouvais le rendre heureux. Pas de cette manière. C'était risible, j'étais prête à lui donner mon âme mais pas ma main.

D'un coup je me remémorais mon passé, celui-là même que je désirais oublier.

Souvenirs.

Ma vie était influencée par mon passé. Le divorce, les jours de solitude, moi et ma mère, de tristesse. D'attente. Puis finalement rien. Un nouvel espoir, une nouvelle vie, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Les disputes, les trahisons, et les départs de la maison à nouveau, pour revenir quelques jours après, et repartir quelques mois plus tard. Plus jamais. C'était la promesse que m'était faite en venant vivre ici. Je ne voulais plus jamais ça, je ne le supporterais plus. Je m'étais montrée forte toute ma vie, consolant ma mère en larmes, je montrais a mes amis un sourire creux pour ne pas les inquiétés. Mais une fois à la maison, je ne pouvais que changer les idées de ma mère, même si ça ne suffisait pas à la rendre heureuse. Elle me disait sans cesse que c'était moi qui devrais être heureuse. Seulement c'était moi qui devait me montrer la plus forte, elle n'en était pas capable. Je les écoutais se disputer, claquer les portes, et faire comme si de rien était. Mais une fois Phil partis, je me devais de consoler ma mère, ne devant pas pleurer pour elle, me montrer forte. Seulement je n'avais que 17 ans, et j'ai commencée petit à petit à craquer. Le jour où ma mère retrouva mon matériel de dessin en miette, fus le signe que je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. Je restais des heures devant ma feuille, ne pouvant faire quoique ce soit, celle-ci demeurant blanche. Le dessin était ma passion, mon cap. Ce qui m'aidait à tenir. Mais je ne pouvais plus dessiner, créer, ressentir. J'étais fatiguée, ni triste, ni déprimée, mais juste fatiguée par la vie.

Fatigue.

Lassitude.

Je n'avais que 17 ans, et je ne voulais plus vivre.

Mon cœur n'y arrivait plus. Mes souvenirs continuaient à affluer.

Renée décida donc de m'envoyer vivre ici, a Forks. Elle voulait me revoir sourire, dessiner.

Je ne voulais pas la quitter, je l'ai supplié en pleurs de ne pas nous séparer.

Tristesse.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Et je lui obéis.

Une partie de moi savait que c'était la meilleure décision, pour moi, et non pour elle. Ma mère l'avait compris, elle allait devoir changer, se surmonter elle aussi.

J'avais confiance en Edward, mais ma peur était déraisonnable, et je ne désirais pas la raisonner. Consciente de tout cela, c'était encore plus dur d'affronter la réalité, et même la musique ne suffisait pas à me changer les idées. Je pris un livre de Jane Austen, pour le refermer aussitôt. Je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner. A me pardonner. Une douleur dans la poitrine se réveilla, comme celle que j'avais ressentit quand il était parti. Mais pire. Comme si quelconque vampire sadique s'amusait à me briser les côtes une par une, et enfonçais des dizaines de lames dans mon cœur. Je titubais vers mon lit, avant de m'affaler complètement. Je n'avais plus la force de me soutenir, plus la force de rien.

Je l'avais trahit, humilié. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

Le sommeil me gagnait, je ne luttais pas contre lui. Il était un bon moyen de reporter ma douleur au lendemain. Reporter ma souffrance le temps de quelques heures. Vœux égoïste. Mais indispensable.

Je sombrais dans des cauchemars sans consistance, la réalité et mes songes s'entrecroisant.

Il est difficile de vivre.

Le réveil fut difficile, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, la vue de ma chambre me rappellerait trop la réalité. La douleur était toujours présente, sourde à présent.

Néanmoins je daignais ouvrir les paupières.

Surprise.

Des iris rouge sang m'accueillirent.

Avant même de prononcer quoique ce soit, une souffrance pire que toutes celles que j'avais déjà subies auparavant, se déclencha en moi.

Le monde était souffrances.

Ma vision devenait floue, mon corps irradiait de douleur.

Souffrances.

Mon corps s'embrasait, se consumait.

Souffrances.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

Souffrances.

Je fus prise de spasmes de plus en plus violents.

Souffrances.

La mort serait plus facile.

Souffrances.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Désespoir.

J'étais seule.

* * *

Le chapitre 6 devrait etre en ligne demain, j'ai d'abord voulu poster celui-ci, étant inspirée ...

Je rassure ceux qui se demande si je ne suis pas trop dure avec les personnages, la suite vous le dira ^^

Avez vos des théories sur ces "iris rouge sang" ?

J'attend vos avis !


	6. Découvertes

_Et voila la suite comme promis ^^ Cette fois ce sera du point de vue Bella et Edward !_

_Merci beaucoup a lena et Mixetremix, vos reviews m'on fait tres plaisir, j'espère que la suite vous satisfera !_

_Playlist écoutée : Yiruma_

* * *

Seule.

J'étais seule.

Je regardais autour de moi, ne reconnaissant rien. Je regardais autour de moi, et vis une chambre banale, tapissées de violet avec des motifs fleuries, ainsi qu'un parquet sombre. J'étais couché sur un grand lit au milieu de la pièce, lui aussi de bois sombres avec des draps d'un violet plus soutenu que les murs. Une table de chevet était placée à ma droite, une commode et un bureau simple mais élégant complétait le mobilier de la chambre. Une chambre de ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Mis à part … le manque de fenêtre. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture dans cette pièce, à part la porte sur ma gauche.

Même si la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, je voyais tout, chaque détail des meubles, chaque élément de la pièce. Tout était si clair, précis.

Je me rendis compte que je ne respirais pas, je pris une bouffée d'air. Geste inutile pour mon corps, je n'avais plus besoin d'oxygène. Mais mes sens étaient à présent surdéveloppés.

Je goutais l'air. L'odeur de la pièce. Un mélange de bois, de tissus, des effluves de toutes sortes que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Je sentais, ressentais tout.

Je décidais de me lever, lentement. A peine y avais-je pensé que j'étais déjà debout. Je me sentie différente, plus sûre de moi. Mon corps semblait agir en un mouvement unique, presque gracieux. Un miroir était placé dans le fond de la pièce. Je décidais d'aller regarder ce que j'étais devenue. Non sans appréhension, j'approchais lentement, et vis mon reflet. Une magnifique créature me regardait. Elle avait ce même teint pâle qu'Alice ou Rosalie, ce ton aussi subtil qu'une fleur, ses membres étaient fins et élancés, les courbes de son corps étaient harmonieuses. Des lourdes boucles brunes lui descendait jusque dans le creux de ses reins, et encadrait un visage doux et fin. Ce même visage dans lequel je ne me reconnaissais que si peu. Ma bouche était devenue plus pulpeuse, la lèvre du dessus était légèrement plus charnue que celle du dessous. Ce détail sans importance m'aida à mieux me reconnaitre dans ce reflet. Quand a mes yeux … ils étaient d'une lueur rouge intense, provoquant un malaise en moi. J'espérais qu'ils ne garderaient pas cette couleur trop longtemps, me rends mal a l'aise…

Surprise.

_Des iris rouge sang m'accueillirent._

_Avant même de prononcer quoique ce soit, une souffrance pire que toutes celles que j'avais déjà subies auparavant, se déclencha en moi._

Mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière me frappèrent. J'avais été attaquée chez moi, et par la couleur des yeux, ce n'était pas Edward, ou tout autre Cullen. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé … Qui avait bien pu m'attaquer, Victoria morte, et toutes traces effacées, j'essayais vainement de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu avoir lieu, sans succès.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Menaces. Mon corps se mit en position défensive pars instinct, je me mis à humer l'air, et une odeur sucré me parvint, un parfum de fleurs, mais aussi un mélange subtil de chocolat, framboise, livre, soleil. Toutes sortes d'odeur incongrues, qui pourtant composait un parfum délicat. Je regardais alors la propriétaire de cette odeur. Celle-ci me fit un sourire timide. Elle devait avoir dans les 19 ans, le teint aussi pâle que moi, des cheveux blond foncé et court mettant en valeur ça fine ossature. Elle possédait une beauté nature, pas aussi époustouflante que Rosalie, mais plutôt comme Alice, une beauté simple et agréable. Ses yeux bordeaux me fixèrent, et j'y lu de la surprise d'abord, puis de la tendresse, et de la tristesse.

- « Bonjour Isabella » prononça t'elle d'une voix chaude, aussi harmonieuse qu'un carillon.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, bien trop occupée à observer cette inconnue.

- « Pardonne moi je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, tu dois encore être déboussolée par ta transformation. Je m'appelle Lili, et je serais celle qui veillera sur toi pendant ton séjour ici. » Exprima t'elle avec douceur.

- « Ou suis-je ? » lui demandais-je sans préambule. Je ne pu m'empêcher de frémir de surprise, puis de plaisir, ma voix avait presque chanté ces mots, comme si mes cordes vocales c'étaient transformées en un instrument de musique inconnu.

- « Dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité, je ne peux te révéler davantage. »

- « Comment … qui m'a transformé ? Et pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ? Je … je »

- « Je ne suis pas la personne la plus apte à t'en parler, mais quelqu'un d'autre va se charger de répondre a tes questions, n'aie crainte. Néanmoins je peux répondre à l'une de tes questions. Je suis un vampire, comme tu peux le voir, je suis surtout celle qui t'a transformée … » Sa voix se transforma un murmure quand elle prononça ses derniers mots, un voile de détresse avait traversé ses prunelles. C'était elle. La cause de mon état. Elle m'interrompit dans mes réflexions.

- « Suis-moi, tu est attendue, et je préférerais ne pas prendre le risque de le mettre en colère par un retard »

Je la suivis donc, dans un couloir de pierre antique. Cela me rappelait Volterra, mais la température était plus froide, et l'air différent. Aucun signe distinctif ne me permis de deviner ou j'étais située, et je du continuer de suivre Lili le long des méandres des couloirs. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois, de style gothique, et frappa une fois. Sans attendre de réponse elle entra, moi a sa suite.

A peine entrée je me figeais, retenant mon souffle. Je le reconnu, je n'aurais jamais pu oublier son visage. Une peur sans nom fit son chemin en moi, tandis qu'il prononça des mots :

- « Sois la bienvenue mon enfant »

-« Aro … » murmurais-je horrifiée.

POV Edward

La soirée avait été … Abominable.

Comme quoi être un vampire, c'est vraiment la torture. Déjà attendre un siècle pour enfin trouver la personne qui me convient, mais ensuite tout foutre en l'air par une stupide demande en mariage, abominable.

Jasper et Emmett avait été gentil de me laisser tranquille, encore sous le choc du refus de Bella. Je ne m'attendais a cette réaction, je sous-estimais l'importance de son passé. Je l'avais blessée, comme un idiot, et elle était partie en larmes. Je souffrais. Mon cœur bien qu'il ne battait plus semblait lourd. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je ne pourrais jamais. Mais je ne pouvais supporter de lui avoir causée de la peine. Encore.

A notre arrivé, je montais directement dans ma chambre, sans parler à quiconque. Je ne voulais pas en parler, et encore moins écouter leurs pensées. Les entendre s'apitoyer sur mon sort serait encore plus pénible. De la musique. Je pris mon MP3, et mis le volume à fond dans mes oreilles pour ne pas les entendre.

Calme.

J'essayais de faire le point sur Bella. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire dans son esprit à cet instant était une torture. Comment pourrais-je réparer mon erreur ? J'avais été trop hâtif, la désirant plus que tout. Elle allait perdre son âme pour moi, à cause de moi, j'allais faire d'elle en monstre. Mais elle l'avait accepté, elle l'avait demandé. Elle était le soleil qui régissait ma vie depuis notre rencontre. Elle était la bonté même, toujours prête à se sacrifier, d'une intelligence vive et surtout d'une tendresse incroyable. Elle était sa _Tua cantante._ Son sang chantait pour lui. Mais il avait dépassé l'unique attrait du sang, c'était elle qu'il voulait. Elle, et ses incroyables yeux chocolat, elle et son amour sans bornes. Aie, finalement il ne pourrait pas être tranquille ce soir.

« Edward, je peut entrer ? » me fit Alice.

- « De toutes manières, quoique je dise tu entreras, alors vient »

Elle entra dans la pièce en sautillant, comme a son habitude, et s'assit à mes côtés. Néanmoins son visage exprimait une plus grande prudence que d'habitude.

- « Eddichou on doit parler »

- « Alice, commence déjà par arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, sinon je te mord »

- « Du calme Ed, je suis venue en amie »

- « Ok, je t'écoute »

- « A propos de tout à l'heure, du restaurant, déjà je viens te voir pour comprendre ce qui c'est passé, à voir l'état de Bella, je ne pense pas que ta demande soit en cause, mais quelque chose de plus profond»

- «Merci sœurette, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu » lui répondis-je ironique.

-« Edward, avec tes lacunes en matière de fille, il y aurait de quoi écrire tout un roman, alors épargne moi tes remarques sarcastiques et écoute moi »

- « Vas y, je t écoute » soupirais-je.

- « D'une part, tu es un véritable crétin. Tu te rends compte du choc que ça fait, la veille de perdre toute humanité et toute famille, d'être demandée en mariage ? »

- « Merci Alice, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir de remords »

- « Edward attend… » Elle me prit dans ses bras. Surpris par un tel geste de tendresse, je lui rendis son étreinte. Elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque, je l'aimais vraiment comme ma sœur de sang.

- « Bella à souffert avant d'être ici, et même si elle a enfin trouvé son bonheur, sa vie avec toi, il reste encore des séquelles qu'elle doit affronter elle-même. Je sais que ça été dur pour toi, mais elle aussi souffre, tu la connais, a cette heure-ci elle doit être en larmes en pensant a la peine qu'elle t'a causé. Vous êtes pareils, pas un pour rattraper l'autre » soupira t'elle.

« Je la considère déjà comme ma sœur, pas besoin de pacte stupide. Votre amour est plus fort que tout contrat écrit. L'amour qu'on lui porte n'a pas besoin de confirmation, elle fait déjà partis de la famille. A elle de réfléchir quand elle sera prête. Et ce jour là tu as intérêt à lui faire dire oui ! Tu m'as comprise Edward Antony Cullen ? » Prononça t'elle cérémonieusement.

Elle avait raison, comme toujours, et c'était énervant. Mais en même temps cela me fit du bien de l'écouter, d'être écouter.

- « Oui Alice, je te le promets, alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille et file embêter Jasper, ça me fera des vacances » lui fis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle me tira la langue et se leva, toujours de sa démarche sautillante.

- « Ne va pas voir Bella ce soir, laisse la un peu seule, elle en a besoin, mais je pense qu'à son réveil elle sera ravie de te voir, ne te fait aucun soucis ! » rajouta t'elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle s'arrêta soudainement.

- « Alice ? »

Pas de réponse. Je regardais dans sa tête, elle avait une vision !

Une jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, belle, endormie. Elle portait encore ses vêtements. Tout était calme. Elle était seule. Plus pour longtemps. Une personne entra dans la pièce, silencieusement. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille endormie, la contempla un instant, et déclara : « Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi » a ce moment là la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et vis l'inconnue au dessus d'elle.

Tout alla très vite, trop vite, j'eu le temps de voir l'inconnue, un vampire, la mordre.

-« NON !!! » Hurlais-je.

Alice pleurait, recroquevillé sur elle-même, toute la famille arriva.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Edward pourquoi as-tu crié ? » Demanda Carlisle.

- « Bella va se faire attaquer, je vais la rejoindre ! » criais-je en partant déjà a toute allure.

- « Je vient avec toi » proposa Emmett.

- « Moi aussi, pas question de laisser n'importe quel vampire s'en prendre a ma famille » annonça Rosalie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers Forks. Courant le plus vite possible. Je les distançais rapidement, sans m'en préoccuper, trop pressé d'arriver chez elle.

Plus rapide.

Je n'allais pas aussi vite, je ne serais pas la à temps.

Plus rapide.

Je forçais mon corps, mes muscles, à mon maximum, je n'étais que vitesse.

J'arrivais enfin devant sa maison, sa fenêtre était grande ouverte. Je me dépêchais de l'atteindre. Vide. Aucune trace de Bella ni du vampire. J'humais l'air à la recherche de quelconques traces. Rien, les pistes avait été brouillées. Furieux j'explorais les environs. Nulle part, elle n'était nulle part.

Solitude.

Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent. Je demandais à ce denier de partir vers le nord, Rosalie vers l'est, la réserve Quileute m'épargnant de vérifier l'ouest, je décidais de finir par le sud.

Je courais, encore et encore. Je la voyais, me sourire tendrement, ses grands yeux noisette éclatants. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaitre comme ça, c'était inconcevable. Elle faisait partie de moi, à jamais. Je la retrouverais quoiqu'il m'en coute. Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

Les recherches prirent toute la nuit, et toute la matinée. Rien. Aucune trace, même les loups garous ne trouvèrent rien. Je rentrais à la maison. Mon dernier espoir, Alice.

Je courais vers sa chambre, et ouvrit la porte a la volée. Elle était là, sereine.

-« Elle est en vie »

* * *

_La suite demain ! Des ptites reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !_


	7. Destins

_Quelle belle journée un perspective, non ? Bon je vous éclaire, vous aurez droit a deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Pourquoi donc ? Je pars à l'étranger demain, pendant une semaine. Bien que je vais continuer à écrire, sur papier cette fois, je ne pourrais sans doute pas poster d'Egypte, au vu du coût de l'internet dans les hôtels, je vais peut être évité de me ruiner, désolée._

_Bref, voila pourquoi pour me rattraper je vais vous offrir deux chapitres, profitant de mes vacances. Voila, je pense avoir tout dis, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_Musique : river flows in you, Yiruma._

_Merci lena pour suivre mon histoire et les reviews que tu m'écrit, le don de Bella est deja décidé, il me reste juste quelques paufinements a faire, mais je ne devrait pas tarder a vous le faire découvrir. Je souhaite que la suite te plaise !_

_Mixetremix, tu va trouver ton bonheur et les reponses a tes questions ! Merci milles fois de suivre mes chapitres ^^_

_Twilight 33, merci beaucoup pour ces mots !_

_

* * *

  
_

POV Bella :

- « Sois la bienvenue mon enfant »

-« Aro … » murmurais-je horrifiée.

C'était un cauchemar, non une farce. Me voila transformée subitement en vampire par une inconnue, emmenée dans un lieu secret, et face au vampire le plus influant du monde. J'allais me réveiller, j'en étais sure.

- « Bonjour ma chère, je suis heureux de te revoir, je dois bien dire que la transformation t'a embellie, tu es plus resplendissante que jamais. »

Je ne disais rien, tout se que je pouvais lui répondre pour le moment étais remarquablement déplacé pour un vampire de son rang. La colère circulait dans mes veines. Il était la cause de tout ce chamboulement. Je devais me calmer, et comprendre.

- « Bonjour Aro, je suis … surprise de me voir ici, et j'ai pas mal de questions à te poser, vu que l'on a rien voulu me révéler jusqu'à maintenant » déclarais-je en jetant un regard froid sur le vampire à mes côtés.

- « Ne tient pas rigueur a Lili, elle ne fait que suivre mes directives, c'est moi et moi seul qui peut répondre a tes questions »

- « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi ma t'elle transformée ? » Crachais-je ne pouvant retenir ma colère plus longtemps.

- « Calme-toi, Isabella. Apres tous est-ce ma faute si ton très cher vampire n'a pas respecté le contrat ? Tu devrais m'être redevable, après tout sans moi tu serais morte a l'heure qu'il est, nous t'avions mise en garde la dernière fois a Volterra. »

- « Redevable de m'avoir arrachée aux miens ? A ma famille ? J'allais être transformée !!! J'étais sur le point de devenir vampire, alors le contrat n'a pas été brisé, je n'ai rien à faire ici ! »

- « Vois tu, c'est la que tu te trompe, mon enfant. Le contrat stipulait une transformation immédiate, hors cela fait bientôt 1 an qu'il à été établit, alors dans l'histoire, si tu as quelqu'un à blâmé c'est plutôt toi et ton compagnon. Vous avez été bien léger en ne vous préoccupant pas des Volturi. Vos erreurs ont justes été réparés, et tout est désormais dans l'ordre des choses. Je te l'avais dit non ? Tu m'intrigue, plus que tu ne le crois. » Il s'approcha de moi, et toucha ma main. Je réprimais un frisson de dégout, à l'idée qu'il puisse me toucher. Il ferma les yeux, et quelques secondes les rouvrits en poussant un soupir.

- « Fascinant, toujours aussi fascinant, mais permet moi de vérifier une dernière fois ton pouvoir » me fit' il avec un sourire faux.

Je commençais à trembler. La colère avait laissé place à la peur. J'étais à sa merci, et même mon bouclier mental ne pouvait me protéger. Je continuais de le regarder, guettant quelconque réaction. Je sentis mes forces diminuer. Comment cela était' il possible ? Edward … Je voulais le revoir, me blottir dans ses bras, sentir son souffle tiède dans mon cou. Tout cela semblait être à des années lumière de moi. Je la vis alors, le même visage cruel et moqueur. Jane. C'est donc elle qui allait soumettre mon don à son pouvoir. J'attendis. La pièce était plongée dans le silence. Nous nous regardions. Elle semblait concentrée, me fixant de ces prunelles écarlates. Rien. Je ne sentais rien. Aucune douleur, aucun trouble. Juste une fatigue croissante. Je vis une leur de haine dans son regard. Son pouvoir était toujours aussi inefficace contre moi. Une bouffée de joie m'envahit. Elle ne pourra pas m'atteindre, pas comme ça. Aro interrompit notre échange, ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

- « Eh bien il semblerait que tu ais gardé le don que tu avais humaine. Il serait intéressant de voir comment il c'est développé. Mais avant ça, je pense que tu dois avoir faim, non ? » Je posai la main sur ma gorge, attendant une réaction. Rien. Aucune brulure, aucun désir.

- « Non merci je n'ai pas soif »

Aro me regarda, surpris, puis, souriant, et répondit :

- « Elle se réveillera à la vue de ton déjeuner, Jane vas en chercher »

Celle –ci quitta la pièce, et revient quelques instants avec un homme. Il ne devait pas avoir 40 ans, mais la fatigue et la peur marquait son visage. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, trop effrayé sans doute pour tenter quoique ce soit.

- « Apres toi ma belle, je t'en pris, laisse ton instinct te guider » me fit Aro.

Je pris une bouffée d'air, goutant l'odeur de l'homme. Un mélange de mousse, de cannelle, de champignons, mais aussi de transpiration, et de peur. Rien. Je ne sentais que de la peine et de la tristesse envers ce condamné. Voyant mon immobilité, Aro me pris la main et me conduit plus près de l'homme.

- « Ne résiste pas a tes instincts, laisse agir ton corps »

Je ne réagissais pas. Agacé, le vieux vampire s'approcha de l'homme et le mordit au cou, le malheureux poussa un gémissement. Il s'éloigna ensuite de lui en laissant le sang coulé. Je ne voulais pas l'approcher, je regardais avec horreur le sang s'échappant de la victime. L'odeur était … un supplice. Cette odeur de fer m'était atroce. Je ne la supportais pas, et tentais de m'éloigner de la source. Jane arriva derrière moi, me pris par le cou et me força à me pencher vers le cou sanguinolent.

- « On ne va pas y passer 100 ans, dépêche toi et bois » déclara t'elle. Je tentais de me débattre, sans succès, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, et si ma nouvelle nature m'autoriserait de pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais que cela cesse. L'homme sur lequel j'étais penchée sanglotais, je n'en pouvais pas en supporter davantage, et approcha mes lèvres du flot vermeil. Le goût était infect, me je me dépêchais de boire, pour en finir au plus vite. Soudain je fus prise de tremblements. Jane me lâcha tandis que je m'écartais de ma victime pour tenter de contrôler mon malaise, en vain. Je vomis le sang que j'avais ingurgité pendant que les ténèbres fondirent sur moi, ma dernière image fut Lili tentant de m'aider.

POV Lili :

_Les explosions se rapprochèrent, se firent plus rapide, plus violentes. Je regardais ma mère, tremblant comme une feuille. Celle-ci me sourit tendrement, tentant vainement de me rassurer, moi et mon petit frère, endormie dans mes bras. Nous étions tous les trois réunis, c'était le plus important. Les bombardements autour de nous enflèrent. Les murs tremblaient. Thomas se réveilla. Du haut de ses 7 ans, il n'en paraissait que 5 ans tellement il avait maigris. La famine était terrible. Trouver à manger était aussi difficile que de survivre. Même si je lui donnais une partie de mes rations, il se fatiguait, maigrissais. Je maudis cette guerre, cette folie. Soudain ce fut le silence. Ma mère me pris Thomas des bras. Nous devions nous déplacer, cet immeuble n'était plus sur. Je voyais apparaitre des lézardes sur le plafond. Il était temps de partir. Je sortis la première, en éclaireur. Partout ou je posais les yeux, tout n'était que chaos et destruction. Trouver un abri sera encore difficile. Ma mère me suivit avec mon frère dans ses bras. On marcha longtemps dans les ruines, essayant de trouver vainement quelque nourriture ou vêtement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Puis les bombardements reprirent, plus proche que je ne le pensais, en notre direction. Survivre. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, un abri vite ! Je sentis le souffle des explosions derrière moi, vite, je forçais les muscles de mes jambes à aller plus vite. Je me retournais pour regarder si ma mère me suivait bien, mais ralentit par Thomas, elle était 10 m derrière moi, quand la bombe explosa. Là ou elle se tenait à l' instant, ne restais rien. Il n'y avait que des débris sanguinolent, il ne restait plus rien, le néant._

« NONNNNN !!!! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut, les cheveux collés par la transpiration. Encore ce cauchemar. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, et respirais lentement. J'avais réussit à entrer en transe, pour me reposer, le sommeil m'étant inaccessible. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de refaire ce cauchemar. Tremblant encore, je pris une douche, faisant couler l'eau brulante le long de mon corps. J'étais fatiguée, et les événements de la veille ne m'avaient pas aidé. Je vis le regard chocolat de la jeune fille me fixer. Je secouais la tête. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. Aro m'avais recueillie, élevée après m'avoir trouvée mourante dans des ruines. Il m'avait ouvert un nouveau futur, une nouvelle vie. Je lui étais donc reconnaissante, et lui obéissais. Quand il me disait mange, je mangeais. Quand il me demandait de me battre, je me battais, quand il me demandait de mordre, je mordais … Non sans remords, j'avais du accepter ma dernière mission. J'avais pris la vie de cette fille, sans avoir la moindre explication. Malgré mon dégout, je l'avais mordue, lui évitant Jane et tout risque de mort.

J'enfilais un jean et pull noir simple, laissait mes cheveux détachés, simple, et allais dans sa chambre. Je ne pu cacher ma surprise en la découvrant réveiller. Elle était … magnifique. J'étais heureuse de la savoir réveillée, et en bonne santé, mais la tristesse de l'avoir tuée me serrait le cœur.

Je devais l'accompagner jusqu'à Aro, et cela malgré ces questions. Je n'étais pas encore tout a fait remise de mon cauchemar, et me contentais de garder le silence, pendant qu'Aro et elle discutait. Elle semblait énervée, et si triste. Je fus étonnée de savoir qu'elle connaissait notre secret, et j'entendis « compagnon ». Une humaine avec un vampire ? C'était insensé, nos espèces ne pouvant cohabiter ensemble. Ce n'était que le chasseur et sa proie. Voila ce qu'étais les hommes, des animaux, des proies. Mais ce que je vis par la suite me laissa stupéfaite. Elle, un vampire, régurgitant le sang humain. Je courais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, inconsciente. Décidemment cette fille décelait bien des mystères.

- « Conduit la dans sa chambre et veille sur elle, quand elle se réveillera, appelle moi » m'ordonna Aro.

- « Oui père » lui répondis-je.

Je la pris le plus doucement possible dans mes bras, et l'allongea sur son lit. Elle était toujours aussi pâle, de ce teint si cher a notre espèce. Du sang avait dégouliné sur menton et sa robe. Je pris une serviette humide et le nettoya. Puis je la changeais, l'habillant d'un pull bleu et d'un jean confortable. Je repoussais une mèche sur son front. Elle semblait presque dormir, paisible. Je veillerais sur elle. J'avais vu la manière dont Jane la regardais. De la haine et de la jalousie. Aro avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle. Elle avait l'air si fragile et si forte à la fois. Voila bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un de nouveau. Je l'avais créé, elle était sous ma responsabilité.

Des bribes de mon rêve revinrent, malgré moi. Je n'avais pas été capable de protéger ma famille, mais je voulais changer, trouver ma raison de vivre, et trouver mon propre espoir.

Je fis alors la promesse silencieuse de toujours la protéger.

* * *

_Voila voila ^^ la suite dans la journée ^^ Des ptites reviews pour me faire partager votre opininon !_


	8. Espoirs

_Vous avez sans doute compris, l'arrivée du nouveau personnage est importante. Cette jeune fille est un petit coup de cœur dans les personnages que j'ai imaginé, alors j'ai décidé de lui accorder un rôle important dans l'histoire. Prénom bizarre non ? Ce n'est que son surnom. Je me suis amusée la faire devenir mon homonyme. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment sur son vrai prénom. Bon avec ça, voici le nouveau chapitre, et le dernier avant une semaine. Alors bonne lecture !_

_Merci lilythestrange pour ton mot ^^ Désolée qu'il soit posté aussi tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !_

_Et encore milles merci et milles bisouxxx et lena et mixetremixe de me suivre et de m'encourager, je prend énorment plaisir à écrire quand je vois vos reviews, passez vous aussi de bonnes vacances !  
_

_

* * *

  
_

POV Edward :

En vie. Elle était vivante. Je regardais fixement Alice, et m'introduit dans ses pensées. Je la vis alors. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour la décrire. Sa beauté était … irréelle. Humaine elle était déjà extraordinaire, mais vampire elle était à couper le souffle. Ses traits étaient songeur, triste. Je n'étais pas à ses côtés, je ne savais pas où elle était, et cela m'angoissait. Mais de la savoir saine et sauve me procura un profond apaisement. Une autre jeune fille, vampire elle aussi veillait sur elle. Je reconnu celle de la veille. C'était elle qui était venu mordre Bella. Son visage n'était que tendresse, et je me rendis compte que Bella était en sécurité. Je sortais de la tête de ma sœur, ses pensées devenues trop chaotiques. Elle cherchait, et cherchait encore un indice pouvant la localiser. Elle poussa un profond soupir, et se massa les tempes avec ses doigts. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir forcé ses visions toutes la journée. Jasper la pris dans ses bras où elle se lova et se reposa. J'entendis Carlisle arriver derrière moi.

- « Les enfants, venez dans le salon, nous allons discuter de cette affaire. Des loups garous sont présents, alors je ne veux aucun problèmes » Rajouta t'il en me regardant. Je retins un soupir, devant supporter ces sales cabots pendant quelques temps. Déjà leur odeur m'atteignait et me fit froncer le nez. Odeur de chien mouillé. Rassemblant mon courage, je descendis suivit d'Alice et Jasper. Emmett était déjà là, avec Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle, de l'autre côté se tenait Sam, Seth et … Jacob.

« Sale sangsue »Me lança t'il mentalement.

Je décidais de ne pas répliquer, sachant très bien que sans Bella pour m'arrêter, je serais capable de lui boucler sa gueule de lupin une bonne fois pour toute.

« Je me demande si j'arriverais à en plaquer deux au sol avant que ne le troisième attaque » Se demanda Emmett, toujours aussi obséder parles combats.

« Ils ont intérêt a vite décamper avant que leur sale odeur ne s'incruste dans la maison » Pensa Rosalie, pour une fois en accord avec moi.

Me détournant des pensées de ma famille, je tentais de me concentrer sur la discussion en cours :

- « Avez-vous trouvé des traces ? » Demandais-je à Sam.

- « Aucune de concrète, elles ont toutes été brouillées. Je pense qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Ce qui est troublant c'est que nous étions tous de patrouille dans les environs, mais qu'ils ont su exactement où et quand nous éviter. »

- « Je n'ai eu une vision que trop tard, alors même que le vampire s'introduisait dans la chambre de Bella » fit Alice.

- « Nous voila face à des ennemies redoutables alors. Non seulement ils savent comment traverser les défenses des loups sans problèmes, mais en plus ils ont réussit je ne sais comment à ne pas se faire détecter ni par nous, ni pour le don d'Alice. Comment ont-ils eu connaissance de toute notre organisation ? Carlisle as-tu une idée ? » Lui demandais-je.

- « Je ne connais que très peu de vampires connaissant l'existence de Bella, et ce qu'elle représente. Et parmi ceux-là, il n'y en a qu'un d'assez fou pour prendre de tels risques. »

- « Aro … »soufflais-je.

J'avais remarqué de quelle manière il regardait Bella, avec quelle curiosité il l'avait approché. J'aurais du me méfier de ce vieux serpent. Il était prêt à tout pour mener ses « petites expériences ». Alice et moi avions refusé son offre de faire parti des Volturi, mais il ne se contentait pas d'un échec. Je devais aller en Italie sur le champ, et le confronter. La retrouver, ma raison de vivre.

- « Pas de précipitations, nous n'avons aucunes preuves. Sam, nous allons nous renseigner chez les Volturi, pendant notre absence je compte sur vous pour nous informer de quoique ce soit. »

- « Nous continuerons de veiller, tel est notre rôle de gardien »

- « Je vient avec vous » Déclara Jacob.

- « Et en quel honneur ? » Demandais-je à ce dernier.

- « Tu n'a pas réussit à protéger Bella, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser aller la sauver tout seul. Un loup garou est toujours pratique pour voir ce que vous vampires ne pouvez pas voir »

- « Tu nous cherche sale cabot ? » Cracha Rosalie.

- « Du calme ! »Ordonna Carlisle.

« Jacob, ce sera avec plaisir, nous ne serons pas de trop dans nos recherches, maintenant, en route, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ? »

Nos bagages se firent en quelques minutes, et nous étions en route pour Volterra, bien décider à trouver Bella.

POV Bella :

_Nous étions dans notre clairière, Edward me faisant face, plus resplendissant que jamais, le soleil se reflétant sur sa peau comme des milliers des diamants. Il avait l'air d'un ange venu du paradis, ou bien quelconque dieu Païen oublié. Il me sourit, de ce sourire tendre que j'aimais tant._

_« J'arrive »._

Je m'éveillais doucement, de ce qui me semblait être un sommeil. Je ne voulais pas perdre son image, imprimée dans ma rétine. Mais il s'estompa peu à peu pour ne laisser qu'un vide total. Je sentis une présence à mes côté, j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder qui était présent. Ce n'était que Lili. Elle me regardait tendrement, debout à côté de mon lit. Je fus à nouveau surprise par la douceur de son visage, contrastant avec la profondeur de ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses malgré son jeune âge apparent.

- « Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle avec délicatesse.

Je me concentrais sur mes sensations, un gout de fer me restait sur la langue, me donnant la nausée. Mais je me sentais … reposée. Toujours peu habituée à mon nouveau corps, j'étais sereine.

- « Bien, je crois, que c'est il passé exactement ? Je me souviens du gout du sang et après, rien … »

- « Tu a été prise de tremblements, puis tu as fait un malaise. Je pense que tu n'as pas supporté le sang humain, tu la entièrement régurgité. Aro ma demandé de m'occuper de toi pour le moment, alors on va essayer de trouver un autre mode d'alimentation. »

- « Merci Lili, mais je n'ai besoin de personne, je me débrouille bien seule. Quand a mon alimentation je n'ai pas faim pour le moment, alors ça attendra. »

- « Non Bella, tu ne comprends pas. Jane te déteste, je n'ai pas besoin d'en connaitre la raison, elle est comme elle est. Mais tu viens juste de te transformer, tu es encore fragile, alors hors de question pour moi de te laisser sans protections. »

- « Merci … Lilli »

- « De rien » me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon maintenant, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. »

Je la regardais, anxieuse, de quoi voulait' elle me parler ?

- « Qui est cet Edward, qui hante même tes rêves ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Les heures suivantes, nous discutâmes de nos vies respectives. Elle se montrait curieuse, surtout envers ma relation en tant qu'humaine avec un vampire. Mes anecdotes des Cullen lui donnèrent des fous rires. Elle m'expliqua un peu son passé, en restant vague, et m'expliqua sa vie ici. Je ne savais pas toujours où j'étais, mais je savais que ce n'était pas en Italie. Je commençais à beaucoup apprécier Lili. Assez vive, elle écoutait toutes mes histoires attentivement, et me souriait constamment. Elle semblait posséder une certaine joie de vivre, et adorais me poser des questions sur ma vie d'humaine. A la fin de notre discussion, j'avais déjà l'impression de la connaitre depuis des années. Mais on ne parlait pas du plus important, de ma morsure.

Notre bonne humeur fut quelque peu refroidie par mon amie, lorsqu'elle me déclara que je devais revoir Aro.

- « Désolée Bel' mais il ma demandé de te conduire a lui dès ton réveil, je n'ais pu que retarder l'inévitable »

- « De toutes manières, je vais devoir m'y habituer. Mais qui habite ici ? Je n'ai vu que toi, Aro et Jane, j'imagine qu'il y a plus de personnes ? »

- « En effet, il y a environ une cinquantaine de vampires habitant ici. La plupart ne sont que des gardes, pour protéger ce lieu, quand aux autres, ce sont des vampires peu ordinaires, en qui Aro accorde beaucoup d'importances. Je te les présenterais d'ici peu, mais avant ça il faut y aller ! »

Je la suivis hors de ma chambre, en empruntant le même chemin que la dernière fois. Je tentais d'enregistrer les plus petits détails possibles, espérant que mon état de vampire avait arrangé mon sens de l'orientation différent. J'arrivais devant la même porte en bois majestueuse que la veille. Prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour me calmer, j'entrais à la suite de Lili.

Aro était assis derrière son bureau, et sourit en nous voyant entrer.

- « Bella ! Je suis ravi de voir que tu va bien. Tu dois comprendre ma surprise au vu de ton malaise vis-à-vis du sang humain. Mais j'espère trouver bientôt une réponse à ce mystère. En attendant, je te confie au soin de Lili. Passons maintenant à la cause de ta présence en ces lieux. Les Cullen ont faillis a leur promesse, et tu as été condamné a mort par leur inaction. Néanmoins dans ma grande clémence, j'ai jugé triste de perdre de tels talents, alors j'ai donc décidé de te faire entrer dans les grandes familles des Volturi. »

- « Merci beaucoup de ta … clémence Aro, mais je ne désire qu'une et une seule chose, et il n'est pas ici que je sache. »

- « Tu peux garder tes sarcasmes pour toi ma chère » Son sourire se fit plus dur.

« Qu'une chose soit claire, tu est désormais Isabella Volturi. Tu m'appartiens, alors je t'interdis de partir d'ici, de faire un pas dehors sans ma permission. Tu reverras peut être un jour les Cullen, mais cela sera avec ma permission. Si tu tente quoique ce soit, Edward meurt. Ais-je été clair ? »

Je le regardais estomaquée. JE lui appartenais ? De quel droit celui-ci contrôlait ma vie ? Il ne menaçait non pas moi, mais la personne qui m'étais la plus cher, il me faisait chanter. Je le haïssais, tout ce que lui et les Volturi représentait, je les haïssais.

- « Aro je ne pense pas te devoir quoique ce soit. Tu m'a volé mon âme » tremblais-je de fureur. « TU N'A AUCUN DROIT SUR MOI. »

- « C'est la que tu te trompe Bella. Tu es chez moi, dans un lieu tenu secret que ton cher vampire ne découvrira jamais. Mon venin coule dans tes veines. Et j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur tous vampire existant. Alors décide toi, l'obéissance ou la mort de tous ceux que tu aime ! »

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je repensais à Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée, et aussi mon père, Renée, Jacob, et tout le monde. Je ne pouvais les laisser se faire tuer. Je devais les protéger, quitte à me sacrifier.

- « Je … je t'obéirait … » Arrivais-je à articuler.

- « Bien, maintenant que les choses ont été mises au clair, parlons de ton entrainement. Nous connaissons déjà ton don, ton bouclier, mais il faut maintenant découvrir a quel point il c'est développé. Marcus se chargera de ton entrainement physique, avec Jane. Quand à Lili, elle t'aidera à mieux utiliser ton pouvoir. As-tu quelque chose à rajouter ? »

Un bon nombre d'insulte me pendait aux lèvres, je devrais en remercier Emmett et son vocabulaire varié en la matière… Néanmoins je me devais d'être prudente. Non sans lui jeter un regard noir de haine, je quittais la pièce à vitesse vampirique et m'enferma dans ma chambre. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps fut agiter de soubresaut, et je commençais à pleurer. Ce fut des pleurs sans larmes, mais tout aussi douloureux. Seule, j'étais seule. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas le revoir tant qu'Aro me surveillera. Je commençais à maudire cette foutue existence d'immortel, quand des bras m'entourèrent. Elle était là, pour veiller sur moi. Tandis que je me blottis dans ses bras, elle me murmura :

- « Je suis désolée Bella, mais tu ne peux rien faire contre Aro. Tu as choisis la plus sage décision. »

- « Je refuse de devenir sa propriété. J'ai déjà une famille, et elle sera bientôt là, elle me trouvera »

- « Bella, puis-je te demander un service ? »

Je me dégageais lentement de ses bras pour lui faire face. Elle semblait hésité, tiraillée entre deux feux.

- « Que veux-tu ? »

- « Donne moi un objet, qui reste toujours sur toi »

Curieuse, je regardais mes bracelets, cadeaux d'Edward et Jacob.

- « Fait moi confiance, c'est pour mon pouvoir. Je peux voir le passé, et le futur d'un objet, d'un lieu, rien qu'en le touchant. Mon pouvoir ne s'applique pas aux êtres vivants, voila pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un de tes biens. Je veux seulement t'aider, alors fait moi confiance. »

Elle caressa les deux bracelets, et ferma les yeux. Des minutes s'écoulèrent, et je vis ses traits se figés, se tendre.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle me regarda et déclara :

- « Il arrive ! »

* * *

_Voila voila, un petit chapitre annoncant de grandes aventures ! Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas poster pendant une semaine, je vais vous laissez quelque spoils pour vous laisser vous creusez les méninges !! D'une part, le pouvoir de Bella est ... pas encore totalement décidé, mais il sera assez, voir même très interessant._

_D'autres indiens vont faire leur apparation, avec eux aussi des secrets liés aux esprits._

_L'impreniation va avoir aussi un rôle a jouer ! Je ne peut pas m'empecher de créer des couples ^^_

_Bon j'en ai deja trop dit !!!_

_Bonnes vacances tout le monde !!!!!! et puis oubliez pas une petite review ^^_


	9. La partie pouvait commencer

_Pardon pour le retard, mais j'arrive avec de bonnes surprises, et oui, non pas 1, ni 2, ni 3, mais bien 4 chapitres !!!! (Les vacances ont été … productives, le paradis avec le diable) Donc voila je reviens ce weekend end avec la suite de rêves et espoirs, ENJOY !!!_

_Merci à bosoleil1979, Mixetremix et Lilythestrange !!_

_

* * *

  
_

POV Lili :

La vie à une curieuse manière de nous rappelé que tout destin peut être changé en quelques instants. Pour moi une seule rencontre bouleversa ma vie. Ma rencontre avec Bella. J'avais rencontré bien des personnes dans mon existence. Vampire, humain, loup garou, succube, et tout autre espèces mythologiques. Certains étaient bons, d'autres moins.

Seulement pour la première fois de ma vie, je me permettais d'agir en accord avec moi-même. Cette humaine que j'avais mordue était adorable. Je ne la connaissais que depuis peu, mais il me semblait de la connaitre depuis toujours, c'était un sentiment étrange, mais agréable. Elle m'était désormais essentielle. Nous discutions tout le temps, moi de ma vie de vampire, elle de sa vie d'humaine. Je devais bien avouer que j'avais su mal a croire que son compagnon était un vampire, mais quand je lui en parlais, je voyais une étincelle de joie s'allumer dans ses yeux, et elle semblait littéralement irradié de bonheur. D'une part je l'enviais, je n'avais jamais connu de compagnons, en tant que vampire ou humaine, alors parler d'amour n'était pas vraiment dans mon registre. Je voyais sa peine, le manque en elle. Je commençais à réaliser ce que j'avais fait subir, briser une vie. Ca ne m'avait pas gêné autrefois, peut être parce que cette fois j'avais affaire a une humaine différente des autres.

Je fis alors la chose la plus stupide de mon existence. Non pas que je n'ai jamais commit d'erreurs, mais je pouvais décerner a celui-ci la palme d'or ! Utiliser mon pouvoir à des fins personnelles n'était pas rare, mon père le tolérait. Je lui avais démontré ma fidélité à bien des occasions, et j'avais sa confiance. Celle-là même dont je comptais me servir, pour donner de l'espoir à son nouveau trésor, sa nouvelle découverte, et l'encourager à ne pas se plier a lui. L'impulsion me prit en regardant son visage désemparé, creusé par le doute.

Je me concentrais.

La pièce se mit à changer, tandis que je cherchais ce que je voulais.

Rencontre.

_Nous étions dans sa chambre. Elle était présente, debout, enlacée par un jeune à couper le souffle. Edward. D'autres vampires arrivèrent brusquement, la garde. Puis vint Aro, moi à ses cotés. Je frissonnais en me voyant ainsi, ne me reconnaissant pas. Mon regard était chargé de haine brulante. En une fraction de secondes, la scène se modifia. J'étais désormais a la place de Bella, celle-ci criant et se débattant en vain, des vampires la retenait, devant moi, le démembrement de son ange avait commencé …_

Le retour à la réalité fut douloureux. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre la signification de ce que j'avais vu. Cela me semblait si proche et si lointain … Tant de colère dans mes yeux me semblait irréel.

Bella me regardait, impatiente, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, mal a l'aise.

Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler toute la vérité, pas encore du moins.

- « Il arrive »

Ce fut mes seuls mots, mais voyant son visage se réanimer, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix, pour le moment du moins … Apres tout l'inquiéter pour le moment serait inutile, je préférais comprendre ce que j'avais vu, et de chercher moi-même les réponses a mes questions.

POV Alice :

- « Même pas cap »

- « Emmett je n'ai pas envie de jouer à tes jeux stupides. »

- « Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille de perdre. Allez vas y, juste un petit pari ! »

- « Quel est l'enjeu ? »

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres d'Emmett. Je soupirais longuement, de vrais gamins. Jasper était vraiment trop accro à ces paris stupides, je ne le comprenais pas. Qui avait-il de drôle dans le fait de manger de la nourriture humaine, alors que celle-ci est particulièrement pénible, sans compter que je connaissais déjà le gagnant depuis que Jasper avait céder. Non décidemment l'esprit masculin était trop étrange.

- « Edward tu joue ? » lui proposa Emmett.

Au vu du regard meurtrier de celui-ci, il ne serait pas de la partie. Au moins quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille faisait preuve de bon sens. Il paraissait extrêmement tendu, et soucieux. Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir que la disparition de Bella le rongeait, se sentant coupable. Bien que Carlisle est insisté pour que nous chassions avant de partir, ses yeux étaient encore cernés, et ses traits tirés. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer vivre sans Jasper, le soleil de ma vie, et savais qu'il en était de même pour lui et Bella. Leurs liens possédaient cette même incroyable force.

Bella …

Cela faisait des heures que j'observais le futur, la recherchant avidement, mais une sorte de brouillard m'empêchait de trouver quoique ce soit d'autre.

Je la voyais toujours au même endroit, en compagnie d'un autre vampire, veillant sur elle. Sa beauté, déjà spéciale humaine, était arrivée à son paroxysme. Son nouvel état lui avait conféré un nouveau charme, ravageur. J'espérais bientôt la trainer de force dans les boutiques, après tout n'avait elle pas besoin de nouveau vêtements maintenant ?

Je regardais à nouveau les deux garçons.

- « Toi d'abord »

- « Non toi »

- « Non »

- « Si »

- « Non »

- « Emmett si te ne te grouille pas de finir ton jeu ridicule, je t'enfonce de force tous ses déchets par un autre orifice que ta bouche » S'énerva Rosalie.

Celui –ci grimaça, sachant sa femme capable de passer à l'acte.

- « Du calme chérie, je veut juste faire perdre Jasper ! »

Il regardait avec effarement le contenu du plateau devant lui : salade de pattes, jambon, fromage frais et mousse au chocolat. Je plaignais sincèrement les humains devant manger ça (nda : si tu savais …). Emmett choisis le fromage frais et l'enfourna dans sa bouche en quelques cuillères, avant de l'avaler précipitamment. Je ne me pus retenir un ricanement en voyant son air torturé. Jasper se décida pour la salade de pattes, qu'il mangea d'une traite, et conclu avec la mousse au chocolat. Sa mimique d'horreur me fit sourire, mais je me retins pour lui montrer mon soutient.

- « Et de deux points pour Jasper ! » Clamais-je !

Emmett se résolu alors au terrible chois de … la salade de patte. Après quelques bouchées, il ne put résister plus longtemps et régurgita tout sur son plateau. Pendant que Rosalie l'engueulait royalement pour sa connerie monumentale, nous étions tous pliés de rires, sous le regard réprobateurs des autres passagers de l'avion. Même Edward eu un léger sourire en regardant la scène, et je ne pu que remercier mentalement Emmett. Jasper se tourna vers moi, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- « Interdiction de m'embrasser avant que tout résidu de cette nourriture humaine ne disparaisse » Lançais-je moitié agacée moitié amusée, je ne voulais pas avoir ce gout répugnant en bouche. Toute la famille éclata de rire à nouveau devant la mine désemparée de mon ange, et Emmett fut même pris de crampes au ventre. Je les délaissais un instant pour regarder pour le hublot la mer de nuages que nous survolions, des montagnes se dressant a l'horizon.

« Bella » pensais-je, « attend nous encore un peu ».

POV Bella :

Aujourd'hui était ma première séance « d'entrainement concocté par Aro. Je me préparais avec appréhension, ne sachant pas ce que mon cher « père » m'avais préparé. J'essayais d'interroger Lili à ce propos, mais celle-ci m'avoua qu'elle non plus n'avait été mise au parfum. Je pris une longue douche brulante, appréciant davantage la sensation de l'eau chaude sur mon corps, relâchant immédiatement toute la tension nerveuse de mes muscles. J'avais oublié d'emmener un change, et du sortir de la salle de bain uniquement enroulée dans une serviette, heureusement ma chambre était vide, mon amie s'étant dit qu'un peu d'intimité serais la bienvenue. Je vis sur mon lit un survêtement noir et blanc, qu'elle m'avait sans doute préparé avant son départ. Je rigolais à cette pensée, entre elle et Alice je n'aurais jamais mon mot à dire sur mes tenues. Mon destin semblait être de subir la mode de gré ou de force. La tenue m'allait parfaitement, évidemment, et ne cherchant pas davantage à m'observer dans le miroir, ramena mes cheveux en arrière et me fit une simple queue de cheval pour ne pas qu'ils me gênent. Voila, j'étais assez présentable. A ce moment là quelqu'un en profita pour frapper à ma porte. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir, m'attendait à voir ma camarade, mais je fus prise de surprise. Ce n'était pas elle, mais Alec, ses prunelles luisant dangereusement tandis qu'il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds, très attentivement, sans doutes trop. Je frissonnais de dégout, ne supportant qu'un autre Edward pose son regard de cette manière sur mon corps. Je n'aimais pas Alec, et mon entrainement ne me disait encore moins qui vaille.

- « Suis moi, et pas de questions »

Je me gardais bien de lui adresser la parole, ce n'étais le genre de type avec lequel on engageait une conversation banale seuls dans un couloir désert.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande pièce circulaire, le sol et les murs en pierre brute, avec différents types d'armes accrochés, me rappelant quelques vieux films moyens ageux obscurs.

- « L'exercice sera simple, je t'attaque et tu esquive, compris ? »

J'opinais de la tête silencieusement. Il rajouta hargneusement :

- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu est la nouvelle trouvaille d'Aro que je vais me retenir, alors débrouille toi seule ! »

C'est officiel, je hais ce mec. Je serais même prête à subir les blagues les plus subjectives d'Emmett, pour éviter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus en compagnie de cet enfoiré. La séance fut aussi pénible que je le pressentais. Alec prenait un malin plaisir à me frapper, et ne s'encombrait pas un seul instant de mon inexpérience pour me laisser une chance. J'eu l'impression de faire quelques progrès, notamment du point de vue de mon équilibre et de ma résistance, mais j'avais encore du mal à maitriser pleinement ma force et ma vitesse.

Ereintée, je rentrais aussi vite que possible et fila sous une bonne douche brulante. Je trainais sans doute plus que le nécessaire, voulant retarder le plus possible mon retour dans ma chambre vide.

J'avais juste oublié un petit détail.

Un petit et malheureux détail.

Lili.

Celle-ci m'attendait, radieuse, dans une longue robe fourreau noire mettant ses formes en valeur. Des motifs floraux étaient astucieusement brodés d'argent sur le long du coté droit, de sa cheville jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était finement maquillée, et ses cheveux pour l'occasion avaient été travaillés, pour rebiquer vers l'extérieur lui donnant de faux airs de mon lutin préféré.

Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se précipita sur moi et me tendit une robe pourpre. Je la regardais désespérée, et avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoique ce soit, elle me coupa et me dit :

- « Père à préparer une petite fête de bienvenue à ton intention, a laquelle il va te présenter à la famille. Allez dépêche toi donc de t'habiller, avant que je grogne d'impatience ! » Ajouta t'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Non désolée, mais je ne supporte pas d'être au centre de l'attention, surtout de prunelles écarlates voulant s'attirer les faveurs du Patriarche. »

- « Bella ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Ce n'étais pas une proposition mais un ordre »

- « … Je le déteste »

- « Je sais je sais, mais pour le moment enfile ta robe et prépare toi, je ne te laisserais pas te défiler ! »

Je lui pris furieusement la robe des mains, et retournais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Bon mes gouts semblaient avoir été pris en compte pour une fois. Descendant en dessous des genoux, la robe était près du corps, sans être moulante, et se terminais en jupons. Le tissu était plissé à la taille, pour mettre en valeur celle-ci tandis qu'un décolletait sage contemplait la coupe. Des perles d'un rouge plus soutenu que la robe étaient brodées sur les la bordure du décolleté et le sur le coté droit de la robe, formant des motifs géométriques exquis. Je regardais mon reflet dans la glace, ayant encore un peu de mal avec ma nouvelle apparence. J'étais assez belle, il fallait le reconnaitre, même si mon âme n'était pas en accord avec mon apparence, la sensation de manque se faisant de plus en plus forte, il me manquait affreusement …

Lili me fit une demi-queue de cheval, laissant des mèches ondulées encadrer mon visage, et à ma demande ne me maquilla pas. Pas envie de ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine.

- « Allez ne stresse pas, tu es sublime ! Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, c'est important. Sois toujours polie avec Aro, n'oublie pas que c'est lui et lui seul qui détient ta vie pour le moment. Si tu veux revoir Edward, tu va devoir jouer le jeu et ne rien laisser transparaitre. Notre seul espoir consiste à l'effet de surprise. Sois prudente, notre monde est plus complexe et plus obscur que jamais, nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient s'approprier ton Don »

J'opinais silencieusement, prenant bien en compte ses mises en garde. Le long de notre chemin, je me préparais psychologiquement à jouer mon rôle, mon seul espoir dépendant de mon sang froid.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte en marbre.

Inspiration profonde.

La partie pouvait commencer.

* * *

Et voila, les 3 chapitres arrivant bientôt (le temps de les retapper) ! ENJOY


	10. Perfections

_Et voila le 10 ème chapitre déjà ! Je suis heureuse de voir le nombres de personnes ayant lu mon histoire (2572 yeaaaaa) ça me fait plaisir, et surtout quand je reçoit avec grand bonheur les reviews de mixetremix et bosoleil1979 ça me motive encore plus à écrire !!!_

_Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

* * *

POV Jacob :

- « Sale sangsue »

- « Sac à puces »

- « Chauve souris atrophiée du cerveau »

- « Cabot enragé »

- « Suceur de jus de tomate »

- « Louveteau puant »

- « … »

Le plus frustrant quand on débat avec un vampire, c'est que les insultes sur les loups garous sont bien plus facile, surtout quand mon adversaire à 5 fois mon âge.

Je m'étais embarqué dans une sacrée galère, j'en convenais. Mais bon laisser la famille de sang froid porter secours a ma meilleure amie en attendant bien gentiment à la réserve n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas mon genre ! Sam l'avait bien compris, avec ou sans eux je serais partie à la recherche de ma Bella. J'avais encore le gout âpre de la haine dans la bouche. Que des vampires ait pu non seulement s'introduire sur nos terres me rendait fou de rage, mais qu'ils aient eu le culot de kidnapper une humaine innocente me rendait hors de moi ! Je regardais ce bellâtre imbécile, plongé dans ses pensées. Et dire que j'avais fait la bêtise de lui confier Bella, et qu'il avait osé la laisser seule ! Cet idiot m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix, lui et sa famille étaient déterminer à retrouver Bella quoiqu'il en coute, alors j'avais décidé de faire cause commune, et de laisser (ou essayer) les vieilles querelles de coté. Mais la nature reprenait irrémédiablement le dessus, et nous voila en train de nous insulter dans la voiture nous conduisant a Voltera. L'idée de me rendre au repère principale des vampires ne m'enchantait guère, mes instincts de prédateur me rendant méfiant, et même si les Cullen acceptaient ma présence ici, rien ne me garantissait les réactions des autres suceurs de sang.

Bella.

Une boule se format dans ma gorge.

Bella.

La petite Alice l'avait vu se faire enlever, mais il y avait autre chose. Au vu de la tête d'Edward, quelque chose de plus grave avait eu lieu, mais apparemment personne ne semblait disposer à en parler pour le moment. Je poussais un profond soupir. Si seulement ce crétin n'était jamais venue à Forks, elle n'aurait jamais été mordue par James, ou poursuivit par Laurent, et par Victoria. Jamais elle n'aurait connu la douleur de la trahison, et n'aurait tenté de se suicider. Je l'aurais rendu heureuse, je lui aurais offert ce qu'elle méritait. J'entendis un faible grognement. Comme quoi lire dans les pensées des autres pouvait vraiment se révéler pénible, je me délectais à lui envoyer des images de mon amie blessée, apeurée, désespérée, lui faisant comprendre clairement la responsabilité qui lui incombait.

« Rappelle toi le mal que tu lui as fait »

Ce n'était pas très galant de ma part de le faire souffrir ainsi, mais au moins cela m'aidait à alléger quelque peu ma peine.

« Dès qu'on la retrouvera, soit sûr que je ne la lâcherais plus jamais »

Il me regarda, ses prunelles noires froides, ces cernes prouvant sa fatigue.

Bien, au moins il avait compris le message, les loups garous sont de retour. La voiture ralentit, nous étions arrivés à destination.

Je me demandais si j'aurais le droit de croquer un ou deux vampires pour les faire parler …

POV Edward :

Bella.

Son visage était constamment dans mon esprit. Elle me souriait, heureuse, son parfum embaumant l'air de milles flagrances délicieuses.

Bella.

Tout mon corps la désirait, je la voulais pour moi seul, sentir sa chaleur, ses caresses, me perdre dans ses yeux. Mes pensées si douces furent interrompues par le cabot à mes cotés. Malgré le fait que Carlisle ait accepté qu'il nous accompagne, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'irriter de sa simple présence.

« Dès qu'on la retrouvera, soit sûr que je ne la lâcherais plus jamais »

Je le regardais glacial. Il semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à s'immiscer entre elle et moi, d'autant plus que cette dernière tenait beaucoup à lui. Dommage, un accident de montagne aurait facilité les choses …

L'attente me paraissait interminable, quand enfin la voiture s'arrêta. Bien que la chaleur fût à son comble, le ciel était voilé, et soleil, traitre, ne pouvait nous révéler. Nous descendîmes tous de la voiture, moi, Jacob, Carlisle et Esmée, précédés par le second véhicule contenant Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. La famille au complet avec le chien de service s'engagea dans les rues étroites italiennes, en direction du bastion des Volturi.

A notre entrée, une jeune femme brune nous examinait, humaine par son odeur. J'eu une pensée pour la blonde Gianna, ayant du servir de repas plus tôt que prévu.

- « Nous venons voir le Patriarche » Déclara solennellement Carlisle.

- « Un instant je vous prie » Répondit-elle en décrochant le combiné, je tendis l'oreille curieux, n'entendant que des monosyllabes inutiles. Une minute s'écoulait avant qu'elle ne répondit :

- « Le Patriarche ne peut pas vous recevoir, mais Marcus et Caius sont prêt à vous accorder une audience »

Carlisle était pensif. Que Aro, le Patriarche ne puisse pas nous recevoir était troublant. La standardiste nous conduit jusqu'à la salle du conseil, où les deux anciens nous attendaient. Le silence nous accueillit, troublé par une tension à la vue de Jacob.

- « Soyez les bienvenus mes amis » Prononça Marcus.

- « Je te remercie de ton hospitalité, mon vieil amis » Répondit Carlisle.

- « Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, je dois bien avouer que la présence de votre amis m'intrigue? » Dit-il en fixant Jacob.

- « Malheureusement, elle n'a que peu de raison positives, et est du à un problème dans notre communauté, le jeune homme présent est lié intimement à l'affaire. »

- « Je t'écoute attentivement »

- « Il y a deux jours, des vampires inconnus se sont introduit sur nos terres, non seulement sur notre terrain de chasse mais aussi sur les terres interdites des Quileute. Ils ont enlevés une jeune humaine, chère à nos yeux et ont disparus sans laisser de traces. »

- « Je suppose que tu parle de la jeune fille de la dernière fois, la compagne de ton fils ? Ne devait –elle pas être vampire ? »

- « Elle allait l'être en effet, des petits soucis ont du malheureusement ralentir les choses, de manière à ce que notre secret ne soit pas dévoilé, nous avons du agir prudemment sans éveiller les moindres soupçons. Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un en ait décidé autrement, et maintenant le shérif de la ville à alerté toutes les autorités possibles pour retrouver sa fille. »

- « Voila qui est regrettable en effet, mais malheureusement tu viens de m'apprendre l'affaire, je n'ai eu aucunes rumeurs sur des vampires ayant osé un tel affront au clan Cullen. »

Je sondais l'esprit de Marcus dans les moindres détails, et fit de même pour Caius, mais leurs esprits semblaient avoir été protégé, cachant soigneusement certains faits. Leur pensées actuelles étaient uniquement fixées sur la discussion.

- « Je te remercie de ta réponse sincère, et de nous avoir accordé de ton temps précieux, je pense qu'il est temps pour ma famille de vous quitter à présents »

Je sentis un certain relâchement dans les pensées, tient tient ils semblent soulagés de nous voir partir…

- « Je ne vois pas Aro, c'est étrange que le Patriarche soit absent en ces temps troubles » Lançais-je. Je lançais un regard à Carlisle, et celui-ci compris que j'avais trouvé quelques choses.

- « Comme mon fils le fait remarquer, nous regrettons l'absence de notre cher Patriarche, après tout nous voulions le remercier sincèrement de sa clémence dernière »

- « Soyez sur que je lui transmettrais vos paroles »

- « Pardonner ma curiosité, mais quelle affaire cruciale à du amener un homme si important à se déplacer ? » Continuais-je.

Je faisais pression sur la barrière mentale de Marcus.

- « Aucune nécessitant d'en parler, je pense en effet qu'il est temps pour vous de partir »Trancha t'il, sec.

D'un mouvement de tête, je les saluais, et je sortis dehors. Une fois à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète, Carlisle se tourna vers moi attendant mes réponses.

- « Qu'as-tu découvert Edward ? »

- « Presque rien malheureusement, il contrôlait bien trop ses pensées. Néanmoins la disparition d'Aro n'est pas un hasard, et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas innocent de l'histoire.

- « C'est aussi mon avis, Aro ne se déplacerait jamais en personne, bien trop content de manipuler d'autres personnes à la place. Nous n'avons pas de pistes pour le moment, mais je vais tenter de me renseigner auprès de vieux amis, et réfléchir aux différentes possibilités s'offrant à nous. »

Bien que tout mon être ne désirais qu'une et une seule chose, partir chercher Bella, je du reconnaitre le raisonnement de Carlisle à contre cœur.

Les heures passèrent. Nous n'avions aucuns indices. Jacob fulminait, arpentant rageusement les alentours, Alice se concentrait sur l'avenir, toujours brouillé, Jasper à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Esmée et Carlisle appelaient leurs différents contacts, France, Irlande, Egypte … Tandis que moi, Rosalie et Emmett surveillons les différentes entrées et sorties des vampires.

Les minutes semblaient des heures, les heures des jours, sa présence me brulait chaque jour en peu plus. Ma solitude créant un trou béant dans ma poitrine, je souffrais en silence. Nous étions dimanche.

Lundi.

Mardi.

Mercredi.

Jeudi.

Vendredi.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'on attendait, toujours bredouille. Debout dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je regardais la mer par la fenêtre. L'impuissance était pire que tout. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la voir, son image ancrée dans mes paupières.

J'entendis un bruit faible, des pas. Une, non deux personnes. Dans ma direction. Les pas se firent plus pressés. Je regardais la porte. La marche c'était transformé en course.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Alice se tenait dans l'encadrement, Jasper derrière elle. Triomphante elle me lança :

- « Elle est unique ! »

POV Bella :

Je m'avançais doucement vers Aro, le visage neutre. Celui-ci me sourit en me voyant, et pris doucement ma main, pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- « Tu es très élégante, je suis plus que fière de te présenter ce soir »

Je vis l'assemblée derrière lui, une cinquantaine de visages pales me dévisageais, curieux de connaitre le nouveau « jouet » du Patriarche.

- « Mes amis, mes frères, aujourd'hui est un jour unique. Je vous ai tous invité en ce lieu précis pour un grand événement. Notre glorieuse famille à l'honneur de compter un nouveau membre. Je vous présente Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, ma fille. »

Des applaudissements polis fusèrent de la salle. Je leur fis un sourire vide, de circonstance. Il n'était pas ma famille, la seule et unique que j'avais était les Cullen.

La présentation terminée, Lili se plaça à mes côtés et m'aida à régler toutes les formalités mondaines. Les heures les plus longues de ma vie passèrent, tandis que les vampires se succédait, certains voulant mon pouvoir, d'autres ma beauté. Tous n'était que retord, et ne pensais que machinations. Le shopping avec Alice me semblait être une partie de plaisir à coté de ça.

Je pu finalement me retirer, et m'écroula sur mon lit. Edward me manquais, ses caresses, son sourire, ses prunelles d'or. La douleur mentale devant physique, et mon cœur se contractait douloureusement tandis que je me roulais en boule pour tenter d'enrayer des probables sanglots montant en moi. Entendre sa voix devenait une obsession, tout son être n'étant pour moi que fascination. L'énergie débordante d'Alice, les blagues salaces d'Emmett, la douceur de Jasper, le tempérament de feu de Rosalie, et l'amour de Carlisle et Esmée. Charlie aussi. Chaque partie de ma famille me manquait, tandis que je sombrais peu à peu dans une douce léthargie. Mon corps, chaque fibre de mon être me semblait lourde. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et vis des prunelles noires me regarder.

- « Bella ! Tes yeux ! Ils sont noir d'encre »

- « Comme les tient »

- « Il est grand temps d'aller chasser, avant que tu ne devienne encore plus faible »

Je méditais quelques instants, une soif instinctives s'allumait peu à peu, sans toutefois me consumer. Je me levais, et suivit alors Lil' dans ce qui allait être ma première chasse …

POV Alice :

_La forêt était sombre, dense. Il faisait jour, bien que l'épais feuillage des arbres ne laissait passer que quelques rayons mordorés. Une étendue d'émeraude s'étendait de toute part, procurant une ombre délicate et des senteurs d'humus, de mousse, et de pluie fraichement tombée. Deux jeunes filles profitaient pleinement de l'air libre, marchant lentement, habillée de robes de soirée. Elles semblaient à l'aise, faire corps avec la nature. La jeune femme brune se tendit brusquement. Elle était magnifique, son corps de prédatrice redoutable. La blonde à ses côtés lui parla, et d'un coup elles partirent à toutes allures vers un lieu inconnu, le paysage ne se résumant plus qu'a des taches de couleurs floues._

_La scène se modifia._

_Une biche s'abreuvait dans un petit point d'eau, n'aillant pas conscience de la menace. Un craquement se fit entendre, et avant d'avoir pu réagir ou tenter quoique ce soit, une masse se jeta sur elle. Sa dernière vision fut des canines blanches et un regard de nuit._

_La scène se modifia._

_Une jeune fille brune se tenait au dessus de la biche sans vie. Ses lèvres carmin s'ornaient de tâche pourpre. Elle contemplait tristement le cadavre à ses pieds._

_Ses yeux étaient marron, et des éclats dorés y dansaient._

J'étais de retour dans la réalité, et couru dans la chambre d'Edward, désirant plus que tout partager mon bonheur. Je me ruais sur sa porte et le regarda, triomphante.

- « Elle est unique »

Je regardais mon frère, son visage s'illuminant en découvrant mes pensées, et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- « Elle n'est pas qu'unique, elle est parfaite ! »

* * *

Désolée mais je me suit mise en retard dans mes devoirs, et je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre en ligne la suite avant plusieurs jours ... Voila donc continuer a me laisser vos avis, pour que je trouve la force de continuer a vouloir vous éblouir et de vous faire connaitre mes rêves et espoirs pour Bella et Edward !

Bisouxxxx tout le monde !


	11. Révélations

_Voila un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, désolée mais mes cours me demande beaucoup de temps et actuellement je préfère dormir 4 h plutôt que 3h pour écrire..._

_Néanmoins je continue toujours cette histoire, et vous présente la suite ! Voila voila, que va donc devenir Lili ? Va t-elle vraiment trahir Bella ? Et qui va mourir, ou survivre ? Découvrez ^^ !_

_Merci à Priscilia, Nienna-lo, Aylin et lilythestrange !_

_Il faut pas laisser les devoirs de côté, enfin je suis la première a lire des livres à la place, alors bon je vais arrêter la ! Quand a l'action et le sang, oui ils arrivent, et j'ai hâte moi aussi d'y arriver !  
_

* * *

POV Bella:

Sur les conseils de Lili, j'avais suivis mes sens. J'entendais le vent dans les arbres, chantant une suave mélodie autour de moi. J'entendais les oiseaux entamer leurs mélodies éternelles, le discret bourdonnement des insectes autour de moi. Des senteurs d'humus, de mousse, de moisissures, ainsi que l'arome plus discret des jeunes violettes, et autres fleurs sauvages sortant timidement leurs pétales.

Tout n'était que mélodie, harmonie,

« Tend ton esprit, ressent chaque être présent, suis son odeur, écoute son cœur, et laisse toi guider par ton instinct. » Chuchota Lili.

Nous marchâmes silencieusement, concentrées toutes deux sur nos sensations, quand une légère brise me rapporta une odeur de musc boisée, animale … Les muscles de mon corps se tendirent immédiatement, et mes jambes m'entrainaient vers la source de cette odeur enivrante. Un brasier s'alluma dans ma gorge, la transformant en un désert aride sans nom, et c'est alors que je la vit.

Une jeune biche, s'abreuvait en toute quiétude dans un point d'eau, ignorant encore le danger la guettant. Encore insouciante de sa mort imminente, révélant une beauté pure sans nom, âme intégrante de la forêt.

Je m'approchais doucement, guettant le moindre signe de fuite de sa part.

Je fis un pas.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Le prédateur se rapprochait inexorablement de sa proie. Je me mis en position d'attaque, mon esprit obnubilé par la chasse. Une branche craqua sous mon pied, et ce fut le signal. Je bondis vers l'animal avant même que celui-ci ne pu esquisser un mouvement. D'un coup sec je lui brisais la nuque pour éviter toute souffrance inutile, et détaillait avidement le réseau veineux de son cou. Ni tenant plus, je mordit profondément sa nuque.

Le nectar vermeil s'écoulant dans ma bouche, un bien être immédiat se fit sentir, s'arrêtant bien trop vite à mon gout. Mes doigts laissèrent échapper le cadavre de l'animal par terre, et je contemplais tristement la vie que j'avais prise. C'était désormais dans ma nature, alors quitte à devoir continuer le reste de ma vie à m'abreuver de la sorte, autant commencer des maintenant à accepter mon état présent.

Vampire, une légende.

Vampire, une réalité.

Je tournais mon regard en direction de Lili, celle-ci me sourit doucement, et prononça :

- « Tu étais parfaite, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as trouvé le régime alimentaire qui te convenait. »

- « En sera-t-il toujours ainsi ? Devrais-je me nourrir éternellement de la vie d'autrui ? Ma répugnance vis-à-vis du sang humain m'aurait peut être permis de ne pas me nourrir de cette façon … »

- « Tu est un vampire Bella, tu ne peut pas renier ce que tu est. Même si tu es unique en ton genre, tu ne peux te libérer totalement de l'emprise de la malédiction que tu porte désormais. »

-« Me libérer de ma nature me semble ridicule, mais de mon état pas. Je ne serais jamais une Volturi, et tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis le temps, tu m'a déjà aidée en utilisant ton pouvoir, maintenant laisse moi me débrouiller, je ne supporterais pas une minute de plus sans Edward. »

- « Et où compte tu aller ? Tu ne sais pas où tu te situe, tu es encore débutante, et qui plus est cette forêt est remplie de vampire n'ayant qu'un seul ordre : te garder auprès d'Aro. Alors ne tente rien d'inconsidéré Bella, tu échoueras de quelques manières que ce soit. »

- « Je ne peux pas vivre de cette manière, je préfère mourir en essayant plutôt que de rester passivement à attendre ce miracle, je ne veux pas que ma famille ce mette en danger inutilement pour moi. »

Je me mis en position, prête à partir

- « Viens avec moi, ensemble nous y arriveront. Tu n'es plus seule, et les Cullen t'accueilleront avec joie. »

- « Tu ne comprend pas Bella, ma seule raison de vivre est ici, Aro. Je suis morte depuis longtemps, et la seule raison de mon existence est d'obéir a mon père, malgré l'amour que je te porte, je lui appartiendrais toujours ».

- « Non, un jour ou l'autre tu découvriras la raison de ton existence, et tu verras que tu n'es pas morte. La Lili devant moi ne serait qu'un cadavre ? Celle qui a veiller sur moi, m'a protégée, et m'a montrer son Don, tout cela n'est qu'une enveloppe vide ? Non je ne crois pas. Tu es toi, et seulement toi, personne n'y changera quoique ce soit sans que tu le décide. »

- « Je suis déjà morte, n'attend rien de moi »

Son regard se fit froid, distant. Je commençais à peine à mesurer la profondeur de son esprit. Elle qu'y paraissait si gentille, douce, cachais en réalité bien des facettes plus sombre. Mais elle était vraie. Elle était quelqu'un a part entière, son rôle enjouée faisant partis d'elle, et même si elle me laissait maintenant découvrir un peu sa vrai personnalité, je ne voulais la connaitre davantage, je n'avais pas peur, non, je l'aimais déjà.

- « Acceptes-tu de répondre à une dernière question ? » lui demandais-je droit dans les yeux.

Ses prunelles noires profondes ne réagirent pas, prenant son silence comme une acceptation silencieuse. Elle était glaciale.

- « Tu m'as dit au début que tu voulais me protéger, plus que tout, et que je t'étais particulière, pourquoi exactement ? Il n'y a pas que notre amitié, mais quelque chose de plus profond, j'en suis sure ».

- « … »

- « Pourquoi vouloir mon bonheur, à moi et personne d'autre ? »

Toujours distante, elle hésita, et nous resetâmes la à nous dévisager longuement.

Elle me tendit la main. Je la pris sans rechigner.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Je l'imitais.

_Les explosions se rapprochèrent, se firent plus rapide, plus violentes. Je regardais ma mère, tremblant comme une feuille. Celle-ci me sourit tendrement, tentant vainement de me rassurer, moi et mon petit frère, endormie dans mes bras. Nous étions tous les trois réunis, c'était le plus important. Les bombardements autour de nous enflèrent. Les murs tremblaient. Thomas se réveilla. Du haut de ses 7 ans, il n'en paraissait que 5 ans tellement il avait maigris. La famine était terrible. Trouver à manger était aussi difficile que de survivre. Même si je lui donnais une partie de mes rations, il se fatiguait, maigrissais. Je maudis cette guerre, cette folie. Soudain ce fut le silence. Ma mère me pris Thomas des bras. Nous devions nous déplacer, cet immeuble n'était plus sur. Je voyais apparaitre des lézardes sur le plafond. Il était temps de partir. Je sortis la première, en éclaireur. Partout ou je posais les yeux, tout n'était que chaos et destruction. Trouver un abri sera encore difficile. Ma mère me suivit avec mon frère dans ses bras. On marcha longtemps dans les ruines, essayant de trouver vainement quelque nourriture ou vêtement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Puis les bombardements reprirent, plus proche que je ne le pensais, en notre direction. Survivre. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, un abri vite ! Je sentis le souffle des explosions derrière moi, vite, je forçais les muscles de mes jambes à aller plus vite. Je me retournais pour regarder si ma mère me suivait bien, mais ralentit par Thomas, elle était 10 m derrière moi, quand la bombe explosa. Là ou elle se tenait à l' instant, ne restais rien. Il n'y avait que des débris sanguinolent, il ne restait plus rien, le néant._

_Mon dernier souvenir, les prunelles chocolat de mon petit frère me regardant avec peur et tristesse._

Maintenant tu sais.

Mon cœur me serrait douloureusement, tandis que je regardais la jeune fille devant moi.

Elle n'avait que 19 ans, mais son regard semblait refléter une tristesse infinie.

Le monde n'était que tristesse.

POV Alice :

Je jubilais intérieurement, je LA revoyais enfin, Bella.

Une sorte de brouillard la recouvrait (sans doute un vampire brouillait mes pouvoirs, et je ne m'empêchais de maudire Aro), malgré ma concentration je ne parvenais qu'à percevoir de vagues images d'elle, tout juste suffisant pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Mais à présent je la voyais réellement, entière, et magnifique. Le crayon s'activait furieusement sous ma main, dessinant sans relâche la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister, la repensant en boucle pour qu'Edward puisse assimiler tout les détails possible et surtout contempler l'objet de ses désirs. Une jeune fille étrange se tenait à côté d'elle, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en la voyant utiliser un pouvoir sur Bella, un pouvoir semblable au mien j'en était presque sure.

Mais le plus excitant encore, et qu'elle nous avait laissé des indices, par l'environnement, le temps, le climat, et les dimensions approximatives de la forêt. Volontaire ou non, ses infos nous permettrait d'avancer, et de tenir enfin une piste.

Végétations, climat.

Europe.

France.

Une liste de différente foret fut établie, bien trop longue à mon gout, mais nous avions une piste, et avec ça l'espoir.

Qui sait, peut être aurais-je le temps de trainer Bella dans les boutiques avant de rentrer, après tout, elle me devra bien ça …

POV Edward :

Le temps passait, et me rapprochais peu à peu de Bella. La vision était pour le moins étrange, autant pour Alice que pour moi. Cette inconnue m'intriguait, cette fille dégageait une aura étrange, même si Bella lui faisais confiance en apparence. Ses yeux semblaient impossible à déchiffrer, en tant que sbire d'Aro, elle n'était pas à sous estimer. Ce dernier m'inquiétait davantage, en voyant le secret de la disparition de Bella si protéger a Volterra, des mesures extrêmes avaient du être prise par le Patriarche pour empêcher notre famille de trouver toutes traces, même si Alice à réussit à percer le brouillard dont Bella était recouverte, montrant que toutes les procédures possibles ont été prises pour nous bloquer de quelques manières que ce soit. Si ce n'était pas un piège tendu par cette inconnue, de faux indices, il le deviendrait bientôt avec Aro. Il ne laisserait jamais rien au hasard, et le découvrira tôt ou tard. Le temps était contre nous, l'élément de surprise notre seul espoir. Nous étions déjà en route, aux aguets. Emmett plus en forme que j'aimais, Alice survoltée et toute la famille impatiente de retrouver enfin cette petite humaine, vampire désormais qui avait su ouvrir mon cœur et conquérir bien d'autres.

L'aube se levait.

Avec elle cette douce chaleur, semblable à celle de mon cœur.

Le monde n'était qu'espoir.

* * *

_La suite bientot ! Cliquer sur le bouton vert et j'irais plus vite ! (si si je vous assure) bon je vous laisse tranquille, See you later !_


	12. Vérités

POV Bella :

Nous étions retournées silencieusement à notre prison dorée, dans un silence complet. Ni Lili ni moi ne désirait parler davantage de ce qui c'était passé, c'était inutile, toutes deux avions comprises que ni l'une ni l'autre ne flancherait ce soir. Le souvenir évoqué hantait encore mon esprit, et se manifestait à chaque fois que mes paupières se fermaient. Ce n'était pas la tristesse, ni l'horreur qui revenait, mais le regard vide, morne de la jeune fille de mes souvenirs. J'avais peine à croire que c'était cette même personne qui marchais à mes cotés et m'adressait tant de sourires bienveillant à mon arrivée ici. Je comprenais maintenant un peu mieux l'attitude surprotectrice d'Edward, quand il me disait qu'il m'avais attendue depuis si longtemps. Rien ne remplace l'amour d'un proche, l'homme n'ai pas fait pour vivre seul, malgré des exceptions, ou des gens incapables de reconnaitre ce sentiment, mais Lili n'en faisait pas partie. Son attitude paraissait creuse, son masque terne et triste. Je m'étonnais d'être la première à percer son illusion, mais il semblerait qu'elle est décidée d'elle-même de se confier, et d'enfin ouvrir son cœur.

Les couloirs se multipliaient, et je reconnu la porte de ma chambre. J'interrogeais mon amie du regard, en tournant la poignée, et elle me suivit jusque sur mon lit ou nous nous asseyames en tailleur.

Ne sachant par où commencer, je pris une grande respiration et dit :

- « Suis-je donc retournée au point de départ ? Eternellement prisonnière d'un vieux vampire sadique et cinglé ? Ou alors dois-tu encore m'apprendre des choses primordiales à propos de toi ou moi ? » Lui lançais-je agacée.

Elle eu un petit sourire et me répondit :

- « Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux, ça m'est égal, sans moi à cette heure ci tu serais aux cachots voire même démembrée si tu refusais toujours d'obéir à Aro. Même si tu l'intéresse énormément, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à punir toutes désobéissances, il n'est Patriarche pour rien. »

- « Alors en tant que bon petit soldat tu veille sur moi c'est ça ? Ou alors à tu tellement pitié de moi que cette vision que tu dis avoir eu des Cullen venant n'est qu'une ruse destinée à me donner de faux espoirs ? »

- « Ma vision est vraie. »

Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle me semblait sincère, mais cette journée fatigante avait eu raison de mes nerfs.

- « CROYEZ-VOUS VRAIMENT TOI ET ARO QUE JE ME CONTENTERAIS DE RESTER ICI CALMEMENT ? »

Lili me regarda, le visage neutre, sans expression, ce qui eu l'avantage de me mettre encore plus en colère.

- « JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE COBAYE ! »

- « Bella calme toi et écoute… »

- « JE NE ME CALMERAIT PAS AVANT DE … »

Une forte secousse se fit sentir. Alertée je mis tous mes sens en alerte, ma camarade faisant de même à côté de moi.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle courut en vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la porte et juste avant de disparaitre elle me lança :

- « Ne bouge pas de ta chambre avant que je sois revenue, tu cours de grand risques seules, alors reste ici et verrouille cette pièce en m'attendant »

Je regardais un moment la porte ouverte sur le couloir vide, avant de me décider :

Je ne resterais pas ici à attendre, quitte à prendre des risques, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait.

POV Lili :

J'étais retournée dans la chambre de mon amis où j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer sa colère, mais la voyant se déchainer ainsi je jugeais préférable de la laisser vider son sac avant de tenter quoique ce soit, de toutes manières je n'avais vraiment pas le choix dans l'état actuel des choses, au vu de son caractère elle ne se laisserait pas intimider facilement. Je l'écoutais calmement, se qui je pense à eu le don de l'énerver encore plus, mais mieux valait que l'une de nous deux garde son calme sinon la chambre et les alentours risquaient d'en prendre en sacré coup. Je pris donc mon mal en patience en essayant de garder le maximum de sang froid, même si l'envie de lui foutre une claque pour lui remettre les idées en place me démangeais sérieusement, après tout, ne lui avais-je pas sauvé la mise en l'empêchant de faire ce que Aro doutait qu'elle fasse, c'est-à-dire s'enfuir et risquer sa vie en tentant d'échapper aux gardes ? Mais apparemment elle n'avait que conscience du fait d'être encore et toujours prisonnière, obnubilée par son ancienne vie. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle au moins avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'elle, elle avait un avenir, alors qu'ici …

- « JE NE ME CALMERAIT PAS AVANT DE … »

Un grondement se fit entendre, ébranlant le bâtiment. Je me relevais alerte, ne sachant ce qui c'était produit, puis je couru vers la porte, obligée d'aller en reconnaissance, néanmoins avant de partir je pris le temps de la mettre en garde :

- « Ne bouge pas de ta chambre avant que je sois revenue, tu cours de grand risques seules, alors reste ici et verrouille cette pièce en m'attendant »

Je ne voulais que quelque vampire jaloux de la « nouvelle protégée » d'Aro profite du chaos pou tenter quoique ce soit auprès de Bella, après tout même si sa force de nouveau né était impressionnante, et qu'elle eu des cours de combat, je doutais encore de ses capacités à se défendre seule. Ecartant un moment de mes pensées ma protégée, je filais comme le vent à travers le dédale de couloirs, avant de sentir une odeur étrange. Je plissais le nez en tentant de l'identifier, ne pouvant empêcher un frisson d'horreur se développer le long de ma colonne vertébrale : l'odeur venait du bureau d'Aro !!

Je ne parvenais pas à identifier cette odeur, décidément repoussante, arrivée à la porte je pâlis en voyant cette dernière brisée, et je m'engouffrais dans la pièce.

Le vieux vampire était allongé sur le sol, les vêtements déchirés laissant entre-apercevoir de profondes morsures, alarmée je m'agenouillais à ses cotés, soulevant délicatement sa tête sur mes genoux :

- « Père que c'est-il passé ? Qui a osé vous faire ça ? » Le questionnais-je.

Revenant peu à peu à lui-même, il fixa ses prunelles écarlates dans les miennes, et me répondit d'un ton aigre :

- « Des étrangers sont entrés dans le château, dans le seul but de détruire mon œuvre, tu dois m'aider, et les arrêter à tous prix »

- « Qui sont' ils pour avoir réussit à vous blesser ? Comment ont 'ils pu échapper à la surveillance de nos gardes ? »

- « Des traitres à notre rang, les Cullen… ils ont osé s'allier avec un monstre pour venir tenter d'abattre notre œuvre »

Cullen, je restais un moment interdite. Etait-ce ces même Cullen dont Bella me parlait sans se lasser ? Elle qui me peignait le tableau d'une famille sure et remplie d'amour, mais leur victime sur mes genoux venait contredire tout ce que je connaissais.

- « Ne te laisse pas manipuler par les histoires abracadabrantes que tu as pu entendre, tu est bien trop intelligente pour te laisser berner et... kff kof … »

Il cracha un caillot de sang, son visage cireux plus inquiétant que jamais.

- « Regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait, sans me laisser me défendre, croit tu que des vampires droit aurait attaqué un vieux vampire solitaire comme moi ? »

- « Non père, mais comment … »

- « Lili, souvient toi de ce que j'ai fait pour moi, dans quel état tu étais. Je t'ai reconstruite, je t'ai adoptée, et t'ai apporté ce qui te manquais, alors maintenant à toi de me protéger, retrouve les, et arrête les à tous pris. »

- « Et si Bella tente de s'interposer ? »

- « Si elle fait ce choix, je ne pourrais plus rien pour elle. Contente toi de m'obéir, ma fille, par amour pour ton créateur, écoute ma voix, et fais ce qui doit être fait »

Je me levais lentement, en le supportant, il avait encore l'air assez faible. Deux gardes arrivèrent soudain, l'un grand et brun, assez baraqué et l'autre plus fin et roux, inquiet ils me regardèrent, ainsi que Aro.

- « Au lieu de rester ici, venez donc m'aider à soutenir le Patriarche, vous n'auriez jamais du le quitter ! Ou étiez vous donc incapable ? Tonnais-je furieuse ? »

- « Nous étions de patrouille, et non garde du corps, pardonnez nous je vous prie pour nos erreurs, ça ne se reproduira pas … »

- « Toi reste avec lui ! » Lançais-je au roux, « Ton nom ? »

- « Théo, princesse »

- « Et toi ? » lançais-je à son compatriote.

- « Vincent »

- « Théo, garde le Patriarche et veille sur lui, d'autres gardes devrait arriver, rassembler le plus de force et rejoignez moi. »

- « Ce sera fait selon vos ordres » Répondit-il me relayant auprès d'Aro.

- « Vincent suis moi, nous devons trouver ces ordures le plus vite possible, et les ralentir en attendant les renforts. Dépêchons nous »

- « Attends ! » Me lança Aro.

Je me retournais vers lui, curieuse, attendant les paroles de mon père.

- « Tu dois savoir contre qui tu te bats, prend mon étole et regarde son passé »

Je contemplais le morceau de tissus entre ses mains, et le saisit, mes visions nécessitant une concentration totale, je du réfléchir vite pour ne pas perdre de temps.

- « Vincent prend moi dans tes bras, ne touche ma peau sous aucun prétexte, et cours trouver nos ennemis, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps »

Le grand vampire hésité un bref instant avant de s'approcher de moi, je n'étais pas de renommée chaleureuse, et acceptais encore moins qu'on tente de m'approcher de trop près, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, le choix se faisait limité.

Il me prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, et pendant que les couloirs se succédait, je me plongeais dans le passé.

_Aro se tenait derrière son bureau, calme et droit. Des vampires lui faisait face, un… deux … trois … au total de sept, ainsi qu'une autre personne en retrait, visiblement mal à l'aise. La discussion entre les différents protagonistes se fis de plus en plus violente, la pièce était charger de tension et de colère. Je vis les vampires se tendre un à un, puis le plus jeune d'entre eux, un visage curieusement familier cria quelque chose, et un loup immense sortit de nulle part, ses griffes se plantant profondément dans la chair de Père, sans que les autres vampires ne tente quoique ce soit._

- « NON !!! » Hurlais-je, avant de revenir à la réalité. Ces vampires étaient bel et bien des traitres, ils allaient le payer ! Nul ne peux agresser ma famille sans en subir les conséquences, vampire ou pas, et alors que nous nous rapprochions d'eux, je me rendis compte de la direction que nous prenons : Bella.

* * *

Désolée du temps qu'il a fallut pour continuer, non pas que j'ai arreter d'écrire mais il se trouve que la vie est jugé utile de me mettre plein de batons dans les roues, donc maintenant qu'un petit équilibre est revenu, je suis bien décidée à poursuivre ! La suite sera sombre, plus sombre, et oui, ainsi est la vie, mais je vous promet de pas tuer tout les personnages, juste quelques un ^^ Ne me tuez encore svp ...

PS : un portrait de Lili est au programme (noir et blanc et crayon) si ça vous interesse, je mettrais le lien ^^


End file.
